You Are The Best Thing That Has Happened To Me
by basketballgirl21
Summary: Life in the B.A.U. isnt easy, especially when you are as lonley as Spencer Reid. What if someone special but important comes into his life. This story is intended for all of those Reid lovers who wish he had a romantic life.
1. Chapter 1

"Everyone meet in the conference room in 5." Hotch said. I looked over to Morgan and he just shrugged. I looked over to JJ and she shook her head telling me it wasn't a case. Emily looked just as confused like us.

We all got up from our desks and walked to the conference room wondering what could this could be about. When we stepped in Hotch was talking to this woman who we never saw. She was average height, had strawberry blond curls that fell to the middle of her back, she was really in shape and I could tell she was a runner, she looked really young like 20 years young, and she was just drop dead gorgeous. Rossi was in there as well standing next to the young girl. Also next to her was a man we recognized as the head of the FBI. He was the big man, the one man you didn't want to piss off. He ran every division and was filthy rich. His wife was standing next to him smiling at the young girl.

"Everyone, why don't you all sit down." Hotch said. We followed orders, and once we started he started back up again. "As you all know this is Mr. Granger. He runs the FBI and is as we call him 'The Big Man'. The woman standing next to him, as you may have all guessed is his wife, Mrs. Sarah Granger. They have came and talked to me awhile back about their daughter Arianna. They want her spot in the B.A.U. This is why I have all of you here. She will be our newest member of this team." I looked back over at the young girl, and she looked a bit nervous. She turned her head and looked at me and I nodded letting her know it will be okay.

"Alright everyone, this is my baby girl. I want you all to be very welcoming to her and make her feel like home. We have a flight at 10 am, so we need to get going." He turns to his daughter and hugs her.

"Bye daddy." She said.

"Bye sweetness." He kissed her head, and then waited while his wife did the same thing. She was blushing and trying not to look at us when they shook Hotch's hand and then left.

"Arianna, as you know I'm Aaron Hotch, this is Derek Morgan, Emily Prentiss, JJ, David Rossi, and our computer technician Penelope Garcia." She looked around trying to get our names right. She was looking at the faces of seriously confused people. "JJ, why don't you take Arianna to your office and get her up to speed." JJ nodded, walked over to Arianna, put her hand on her back and led her to her office.

"Hotch, you can't be serious man, she looks as if she's only 20 years old." Derek said once she was safely away.

"Morgan I know you are all confused but look at her files." Hotch said. Once we all had a copy of her files and where reading it he continued, "Arianna Elizabeth Granger, 21 years old. She has an IQ of 180, at the age of 13 she was top in her class at Harvard, and she has a PHD in Psychology, Sociology, and Political Science. She has a BA in Music Theory, Mathematics and Philosophy. She has a photo graphic memory, and she has already completed FBI training. She's a very good hacker, almost as good as Penelope and was on that 'watch list'. Her mother is a senator, and her father as you know runs everything. If he wants his daughter in here, then she will be a member."

Looking around I could tell that everyone was impressed. "Reid, now we have two geniuses. This might be good." Emily said.

"Reid, since Carol retired she will be overtaking that desk, but until it's all cleaned out, she will share with you. Alright, she will start tomorrow, you are all dismissed." Once he said those words, we all got up and walked out.

"Hey kid, I think we might have to give you a new name because since she's younger, she should be kid." Morgan said. I smiled and we walked back to our cubbies. "Hey baby girl, get over her." Penelope walked over and they talked for a bit while I tried to concentrate on the report that I had to turn in that day.

"Hi, I didn't get to introduce myself, I'm Arianna Granger. You're Spencer Reid right?" I looked up from my paper work, and I saw her looking down at me smiling. Her smile just brightened the whole room. The thing I didn't notice was that everyone on my team was watching us.

"Yeah, hi, everyone here either calls me Reid, kid, something like that." She smiled.

"Kid?" She looked a little amused by my nickname that Derek gave me.

"Um, before you came, I was the youngest person here, I'm 27, and they all think it's funny." We both laughed. The day went by quickly, and Arianna and I became very close.

We were putting our coats on Friday and we had just gotten back from Detroit where there was a serial killer/rapist, and it wasn't that hard to catch him. "Reid, Granger, we are all going to that new club opening, want to come?" Morgan called out to us. JJ, Penelope, Emily and even Hotch were standing behind him waiting to go to the club.

I looked over at her and she nodded. "Yeah we'll go. Come on." I put my hand on the center of her really small back and lead her through the weave of all the cubbies to where the team was waiting smiling that smile that I never wanted to see.

"Do want another drink?" Reid asked.

"Yeah I would love another one." I said. He got up, and went to the bar. Morgan was on the dance floor dancing with some blonde, Hotch was dancing with Emily, so I was left at the table with JJ and Penelope.

"So, how was your first week?" Penelope asked me.

"It was good, I can't wait till I get all settled, and even my apartment is in worse shape." It was true. I was used to living at the estate with my parents where we had maids and housekeepers so I didn't really have to do anything in Washington D.C. My parents bought me a very top-of-the-end apartment but I convinced them no maids and housekeepers since I wanted to know how it was like to live on my own so it's full of boxes.

"Well, since it's Friday and we don't have to go into the office tomorrow, we can help you unpack if you would like?" Penelope said. Emily came back from the dance floor and Hotch went to go get their drinks.

"What are we talking about?" Emily asked.

"Arianna was talking about how her apartment is not in shape so we offered to go over tomorrow and help her unpack." JJ said.

Emily looked over at me. "Can I come? I want to be with all the action." We laughed.

"I would love the help, really. How about noon? We can order pizza and everything." I said. The guys got back with the drinks, and Spencer handed me mine.

"Let's toast, to Arianna, may she have a good time with us." Emily said. I blushed and Spencer smiled at me.

"To Arianna." They all said. We all laughed and took a sip of our drinks. JJ was the first person to leave. She said she had to get home to her husband and son. Then Derek decided that he would drive Penelope home since she was pretty drunk.

"Okay, I better go. It's getting late, and if the tabloids catch me out drinking and partying again, we will have some serious issues with mom and dad." Ever since I could remember my mother has been the biggest news in politics. Everyone knew my dad because not only did he run the FBI he also owned a lot of property and few oil reserves things. I am the most exciting thing for people who work for the tabloids. I'm known as the smart, goody-to-shows that knows how to party.

"Here, let me drive you home. That way you don't have to take a cab." Spencer said.

"That's okay; I can just call a cab." I really didn't want to put him out of his way.

"No I insist. Please?" Spencer looked like he really wanted to do it.

"Alright, see you Monday Hotch, and Emily I will see you tomorrow." I smiled at them, and then I allowed Spencer to guide me out of the club. We walked about two blocks till we got to his Impala.

"Why thank you." I said when he opened the door for me. I heard him laugh as he closed the door.

"All right, tell me where I need to go." He said as he started up his car. I gave him directions and we soon pulled up to my apartment building. "Here, I'll walk you in." I started to protest but he was already out of the car, and he opened my door. I smiled, looked down, and blushed.

He walked me to the steps and opened the door of my building. We walked to the elevator and I pressed the 22nd floor button. When the doors opened we walked down the hall together till we got to 22 C.

"Thank you for a nice night. I'll see you Monday?" I asked.

"Yeah, goodnight." He then turned and walked away. I reached into my purse and grabbed my key, I had just unlocked the door when I heard him say, "Arianna." I turned around and then his lips where on mine.

I opened the door and we walked in still making out. When we kissed, it felt right. It felt like we are suppose to be together and this is supposed to happen. I dropped my keys and purse on the floor, and he closed the door with his foot. The door automatically locked so I didn't have to worry about that. Still kissing we walked to the bedroom and thankfully I had set that up this morning.

We fell back on the bed and he was on top of me. Then I felt his hands on the zipper of my pencil skirt. He pulled down the zipper and I squirmed out of my skirt. Then I started to feverishly unbutton his shirt. Once all the buttons where done I pull it back. He was about halfway done with the buttons on my shirt. I pulled the shirt he had under his button up off which made up break the kiss. I stared into his eyes and trailed my hands down his chest. Then I found his belt buckle. Quickly I got that done and pulled down his pants, the whole time our eyes were connected. They were full of lust, love, and compassion. He managed to kick off his pants while I snaked my hands behind his neck and pulled his mouth on mine again. He then flipped us over so I was on top. His hands reached my back and unhooked my bra, and flung that across the room. I flipped us back over, so I was on bottom again. His hands were roaming my breast as I pulled his boxers down and he kicked them off. Then his hands left my breasts and pulled down my underwear. That was the last of our clothing.

"Do it Spencer, come on do it." I pleaded. That got him smiling and then I felt him go in me. Our bodies worked together as if they were made for each other. This was it, I was losing my virginity. It was a good thing that the apartments on this floor was really big, or else all the neighbors would have heard that night was Spencer and I moaning, groaning and calling each other's names.

I woke up because I had forgotten to close the blinds last night. Looking over I saw a sleeping Spencer Reid. His arm was around my waist and so I turned and snuggled into him. 'Now this is what I call a house warming party' I thought to myself. Looking over his shoulder I saw the alarm clock that said 10:23. I knew that we should get up soon.

"Spence, wake up." I said, he grumbled a bit but didn't move. So I kissed him on the mouth and with his eyes still closed he rolled over and on top of me, then shifted his weight so it wasn't all on top of me. I laughed as I felt him get hard. "Spence we can't, we have to get up. Emily, JJ, and Penelope are coming to help me set up my apartment. We've been gone the whole week, so as you can see, I haven't had time to decorate." With that he rolled off of me, but he still had his arm around me.

"Alright, come on, let's get up I guess." He groaned, and I laughed as we got out of bed. I walked into the bathroom and started the shower. "Do you mind if I join you?" He asked from behind me whispering in my ear.

"Why of course you can, you smell like you need a shower." I said.

"Haha, you're funny. Not." I laughed as I went to a box and grabbed 4 towels. I set them down as I stepped in the shower with Spence. He washed my hair, I washed his. We were in the shower for a good 45 minutes, and let's say, we didn't just clean ourselves. I stepped out of the shower, and put my towel on, and then put a towel in my hair. Spence took a towel wrapped it around his waist, and used the other to dry his hair.

I let my towel in my hair loose and it fell down all tangled. I took my brush and started to brush my hair free of tangles. Walking back to my room, I saw that Spencer was sitting on the bed getting dressed. "Where did you get that outfit?" It wasn't the outfit that he was wearing earlier.

"Um I had my bag from the trip and I always pack enough clothes, and some extra. You can never be too prepared." He said. I laughed, he was just so cute. I went to my dresser that I had started to unpack and grabbed some clothes. Spencer was watching me the whole time. I slid on my lacy underwear and bra and decided shake my butt just to tease Spencer.

"Arianna." He groaned. I laughed as I pulled on my jeans and a Ralph Lauren polo that brought out my eyes.

"Spencer, its 11:30, you better gets going before the other girls get here." I said. I was putting on some earrings when he came up behind me and he slide his arms around my waist.

"Fine, bye." He spun me around and kissed me for a few minutes before disappearing out of the bedroom and I heard the front door open then closed.

I picked up my cell phone and ordered the pizza that the girls would need.


	2. Chapter 2

"Arianna, I was wondering…" I started; I just couldn't get the words out. Arianna and I were at this Italian restaurant and we were waiting for her parents to show up. She was going to formally introduce me to them as her boyfriend.

"You were wondering what?" She asked me. She looked so beautiful tonight, she was wearing her classic black pencil skirt that went to where her belly button would be at, and she had a light blue button up tucked in it. She was wearing black stilettos and I had no idea how women could wear them. Her hair was perfectly done and her curls looked so effortlessly, and she had just enough make-up, not that she needed it.

"I was wondering if you would like to, move in together." There I finally got those words out. "It's just that we've been going out for 6 months tomorrow, and we basically live together as it is…" My words just drifted off.

"I would love to." She said. She kissed me, and when we broke the kiss we hugged.

"Well, you two are so cute together." Mrs. Granger said. We turned and saw Arianna's parents standing there smiling.

"Momma." Arianna exasperated. She stood up and went and hugged her mother. I stood up and shook her father's hand.

"Sir, nice to see you again." I said, he nodded then Arianna went and hugged him, so I went and hugged her mother.

"Arianna, we missed you so much. You look very nice." Her mother said.

"Alright, why don't we order some drinks." Her father said. I went and pulled out her mother's chair and she sat down and thanked me and Arianna's father pulled her chair out for his daughter. After we were all seated, the waiter came to take our orders.

"Hi, I'm Lucas; I will be your server tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" He said, and looking up at him, you could tell he was very young.

"I'll have a glass of your special Pinot." Arianna said, smiling at Lucas.

"Okay, and for you miss?" He said writing it down.

"I'll have the same thing she is." She said as the waiter was writing it down.

He looked at me and I said, "Make that three." Then Mr. Granger ordered the same thing.

"So momma, daddy, Spencer has been my partner at the B.A.U. since I started working there, but as the months have passed, Spencer and I have gotten really close, and so we started dating, and now we are moving in together." Arianna said a bit later. We had just finished the meal, and Mr. Granger insisted on paying for the meal.

"Oh sweetie that's wonderful. I'm so happy for you. Alright, John, you about ready? We have an early flight tomorrow and I have to be at the White House at 11 o'clock." Mrs. Granger said.

"Yeah, come on; let's get back to the hotel." Mr. Granger got out of his seat, and put his arm around Mrs. Granger when she got out of her seat. I stood up, grabbed Arianna's coat and put it on her. She smiled at me, and I put my arm around her waist as we navigated through the restaurant.

Outside the two women hugged and kissed each other goodbye. I shook John's hand. The valet's brought our cars to the entrance. Arianna bought a car, and that was the car we always used. It was a black Escalade and had white interior leather. It was such a nice car too. I opened to passenger seat door for Arianna and helped her into the car. Then I walked back around to the driver's seat and got in. Buckling up, I hit the gas pedal and we were driving back to her apartment.

"Well, that went very well. Don't you think?" She asked me. I took a handoff the steering wheel and put in on her hand.

"It did, Arianna, I love you." I said, looking over at her.

"I love you too." She said. We stopped at a red light so I brought her hand up and kissed it. She giggled, and a few minutes later we were at her apartment. I stopped the car, took the keys out of the ignition and went to open the door for her.

"Why thank you, you kind gentlemen." She said as I took her hand, locked the car and headed up to the building. We got to the elevator and it was occupied with some other people. We smiled at them and saw that our button was already pressed.

Finally we got to our floor and she opened the apartment. "Welcome home baby." She said. I smiled as I pulled her into a kiss. After the kiss ended I went and closed the door. She set her keys and purse on the table that was next to the door. There was a mirror and on the ends of the table was a vase with some flowers. We walked down the hall that opened to her living room. There you could see the island lined with stools and then there was a huge kitchen. There was a small glass table with 6 chairs. You could see a hallway that had 3 bedrooms, and 1 bathroom not including the one that was connected to the master suite.

I have been in her apartment almost every day. Grabbing her hand I led her down the hallway to her bedroom. She had a large king bed, and I picked her up bridal style and set her on the bed. She giggled as I got on top of her but putting my weight on my hands. That night we spent the night almost exactly like the first night I was here.

Spencer and I spent the whole weekend in bed. So when Monday morning finally came we didn't want to get out of bed to go to work. We knew we had to so at 7 am, we got out of bed, to start our day. Every morning we had a routine. Spencer would usually go and get two cups of coffee, and come back into bed. We would lie there watching the Today show for about 30 minutes. Then I would get up and get ready while Spencer took a shower. I always take a shower at night, unless me and Spencer had some fun that night, then we would have taken the shower together.

This morning I decided on black suit pants, and a green blouse. I was doing the finishing touches on my makeup when Spencer got out of the shower. I kissed him, and then went to the kitchen where I started making breakfast. Right when I'm done making breakfast he would come out wearing his normal outfit; dress pants, button up shirt and a tie.

We both sat down with our breakfast reading the paper and drinking coffee. After breakfast I put the dishes in the dishwasher, put my shoes on, grabbed my purse and keys and me and Spencer were leaving for the office at about 8:45.

It was only a 10 minute drive from the apartment to the office so we were about 5 minutes early, but we walked in and into the bull pen hand in hand.

I just put my stuff down when JJ was walking. "It's a bad one." She said. She had a file in her hands and was walking to the conference room.

"How bad?" Morgan asked. He was at his desk with Garcia and they were lying the flirting on thick.

"Las Vegas." She said. We all got up and went to the conference room. We waited a few minutes before Hotch and Emily came in. They had gotten together about a month or two ago, and Emily had already moved in with him and Jack.

"3 days ago the neighbors of David Hovel and Emily Hovel found the couple lying in their bathtub, with their throats slashed and this carving was on their foreheads. They found their 2 girls, Carrie and Caitlyn, 9 and 7, in their rooms alive, but in critical condition. They had cuts all over their bodies, and had signs of sexual abuse. They also had the same carvings but they had it in the shins area. Tracking back 2 weeks ago there was another case just like this, 2 parents found dead in their tub, throats slashed with the carvings, and their children in the next room. Then 2 weeks before that the same thing happened." JJ was showing us pictures and handing us the folders.

"Alright, so we have about 11 days before the next family. JJ call the pilot tell them wheels up in an hour. Everyone you are dismissed, remember wheels up in an hour." Hotch said. He got up and left and we all got up and went back to our desks.

1 hour later

We were going over the past cases and starting to profile the unsub.

"In all the victims, the parents where business owners and were upper class. All the wives were at least 10 years younger than the husbands, all blondes and came from very wealthy casino owning parents. They all had 2 children, but one of them was adopted. All were adopted internationally, too. Haley Divines, the first victim was adopted from England, Carol Hannah Luis was adopted from France, and Caitlyn Hovel was adopted from Russia." JJ said.

"So all the families adopted a child where the wife was adopted from. Maybe the unsub was that other child who got an adopted sibling. Sibling jealousy maybe?" Morgan said.

"Probably was a child who was abused or sexually abused as a child, the couple could be symbols," Reid started, "they could represent his parents."

"Guys, looking at the medical records, the adoptive child always had the worst of the injuries. What if the unsub hated his adoptive brother or sister?" I said, looking up from the files.

"Morgan, I want you and Rossi to go to the first victims, Haley and Erica Divines and interview them, see if they remember anything, out of all the children they are the oldest so they might be some help. Prentiss and Reid I want you to go to the second victims and interview Carol Hannah, and Marie. JJ, Granger and I will go to the crime scene and see what we can find there." Hotch said, and then we all dispersed.

I went to go get some coffee for Spencer and I, then went and sat next to him on the couch.

"Thanks." He said as he put his arm around me. I snuggled into him; we still had 2 hours left in the flight.

"So I was thinking that after we solve this case, we could go and visit your mom?" I asked looking up at him.

"My mom?" He questioned looking down at me.

"Well, I would really love to meet her, you talk about her all the time, and you write her a letter a day. Please?" I used the look on him that I knew he couldn't refuse.

"I'm not going to win am I?" He asked.

"Nope, not at all." I smiled at him, and he smiled back.

"Yeah we can go and visit her, I'm sure she will love you." He said.

"Thank you." I said, then snuggling back into his chest.

"What will I ever do with you?" He asked kissing my head.

"Hm, don't know." I said snuggling in more. He chuckled and kissed my head again.

1 week later

"Spencer, you about ready?" I asked. I was sitting on our hotel bed waiting for him to come out of the bathroom. We had just solved the case earlier this morning. Our unsub was an only child until his parents adopted internationally and after they did they began to ignore the child and sexually abused him. We caught him right before he could kill his next victims. Now Spencer and I were going to go visit his mother.

"Yeah, hold on, one second." He called out.

"Well hurry up, I really want to meet her." I called out. I just finished putting on my sneakers and I was waiting for him. I decided that I would wear casual wear, instead of my normal business outfits. Today I was wearing Ralph Lauren jeans, a BCBG cami, and a Juicy hoodie. My hair was casually placed and looked like it normally did.

"There happy? I'm done." Reid said coming out of the bathroom. He came over and sat down next to me pulling on his shoes. He was wearing jeans, and a button up shirt. "You should feel special and important, you are the only girlfriend my mother has met." He said once he finished putting on his shoes.

"Really?" I asked, I leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips.

After 10 minutes, we finally left the hotel. We got into the black sedan and we were headed towards his mother.

"What if she doesn't like me?" I asked right as we pulled into the parking lot.

"Now my love, don't do this on me." He groaned.

"Do what? It's a simple question, I don't want her hating me, and I would feel horrible. I don't think I could live knowing that somebody hates me, especially your mother. I mean…" Then he shut me up with a kiss.

"She will love you. Just relax, I promise you she will love you. Now come on." He said. I nodded and we got out of the car. We walked towards the place and he grabbed my hand. He gave me a reassuring look as we stepped into the place.

"Dr. Reid, how nice to see you, your mother is in the sunroom." The nurse said.

"Thank you." He said, then he let go of my hand and put it around my waist as he led me through the place and into the sunroom. There I saw her. She was sitting in a chair with her journal writing looking out the window. We walked to her and she looked up as we were standing in front of her.

"Ah, Spencer, and you must be Arianna, the girl he has talked non-stop about." She said.

I laughed at that, "Hi it's very nice to meet you. You can call me Anna if you want. That's what my parents call me." I said as I bent down and gave her a hug.

"Well then Anna it is." She said. Spencer and I stayed for quite a long time, and then my phone rang.

"Granger." I said when I answered my phone.

"Arianna its Emily, Hotch wanted me to call you to tell you that plans have changed and we will be flying home at 8 tonight." She said.

"Alright, thanks for letting us know. We have our stuff all packed, so we just have to stop at the hotel before we head to the airport." I said.

"Well, if you want we can get your bags so that way you can spend a few more minutes with Spencer's mom." She said. "Aaron, stop it, those are for the ride home." I heard her say.

I laughed. "Yeah thank that would be awesome."

"Alright well I will let you get back. Just remember 8 o'clock." With that she hung up. I looked at the clock and it was 7 o'clock. I decided to head back to Spencer and Diana.

"Hey what was that all about?" He asked when I reached them/

"Oh it was Emily; they have decided to fly back tonight. The plane takes off at 8 o'clock." I could see the disappointment in his eyes. I knew he wanted to spend some more time with his mom.

"Well, we better get going them. Mom, I will come back soon I promise and I will bring back Arianna." He said, he bent down and gave her a hug. Then I went to give her a hug.

Soon we were driving on our way to the airport. "I love your mother." I said, looking at him. We have been driving for about 15 minutes and he was silent. He then took a handoff the steering wheel and put it on my lap.

"She loves you. I told you that you would love her." He said smirking at me.

"Are you really going to do the whole 'I told you so' bit?" I asked.

"Yup, because I was right, and you weren't." He said smirking again.

"Alright rub it into my face, but now we get to go home, and there's a bed waiting for us…" I trailed off.

"Don't tease me Arianna." He said laughing.

"Oh, you know I will." I replied. We were still laughing when we got to the airport. Everyone was there waiting to board.

"Well, there you two are, Hotch here was about to leave without you." Derek said.

"I was not, that was you." Hotch replied. The two got into a fight about who was going to leave who.

"Hey you two, be nice or I will put you in timeout." Emily said. We all laughed as we boarded the plane. Spencer and I took the couch.

"We are ready for takeoff" The pilot said through the speakers. I talked to Spencer a bit, and soon everyone was asleep. Looking around I saw Hotch and Emily sleeping with Emily snuggling into Hotch's arms. JJ was asleep in one of the chairs, and Derek was asleep across from her. Rossi fell asleep with the newspaper and glasses on.

"Shhh my love. Close your eyes and go to sleep." I heard him whisper. He had his arm around me and I was all snuggled into him. I closed my eyes as he kissed the top of my head, and then started mumbling something about dreams.

"You are the best thing that has ever happened to me." I heard him say as I slipped into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"So Penelope how's Derek?" I asked. The whole team was at Hotch and Emily's place. It was May and we got 2 weeks off. To celebrate we were having a barbeque. In the past month we finally got Spencer all moved in, Penelope and Derek finally got together, JJ announced she was expecting another baby, and Hotch and Emily got engaged.

"Good, we finally moved in together." She said.

"Hey baby girl, here's your drink." Derek said. He handed her her drink and slipped his around her waist. All the other guys came back with their drinks for their ladies. Jack, who was about 4 years old, was playing on his swing set that was in the backyard, and Henry who was about 2 years old was running around having fun.

"Emily, have you found your wedding date?" JJ asked.

"Yeah we have decided on August 14th, that's about 3 months away." Emily replied. She smiled up at Hotch who slid his arm around her waist and pulled her in, and kissed her on her head.

"Wow, you will have a lot of planning to do." Penelope replied.

"Well, I have been talking and Arianna, JJ, and Penelope I want you all to be my bridesmaid. One of my sisters will be my maid of honor and then one of my close friends will be another bridesmaid." She said. We all squealed and went and hugged her. The men all laughed.

"Morgan, and Reid I want you to be groomsmen, and David I would like it if you would be my best man. Of course I have talked to Gideon and he will come and will be a groomsmen and so will Jack." Hotch said.

"Awwww." All the girls said.

I just got into a funny story about Spencer's moving in when Spencer's phone went off.

"Excuse me." He said, walking away I could see him open his phone, "Reid." He said.

"Momma." Henry said as he waddled up to JJ. JJ picked him up and put him on her hip.

"Hey baby boy, are you having fun?" She asked and we all laughed when we feverishly nodded his head. Then Spencer came back.

"Is everything alright Spence?" I asked.

"Um, sorry guys, but I have to go." He said, never meeting my eyes.

"Spencer what's wrong, what happened?" I was getting worried here.

"Arianna, I need to talk to you alone." He said, grabbing my arm and pulling me away without an answer.

"Spence, you are starting to worry me, what's the matter?" I stressed.

"That was the institute where my mom's at. Last night she got really sick and they need me there, it's not looking to good for her." He said, I could see the pain in his eyes. "I have a car coming to pick me up. I just wanted to say goodbye and I'll call you when I get to Las Vegas and when I know something more," He said.

"Spencer, I'm not letting you go alone. I'm going to come with you." There was no way in the world I would leave him.

"Anna, you need to stay here, the team needs you, and I need to be alone with my mother." He said and I could tell her was starting to get impatient with me.

"I don't care. You need me and so does your mother." I pressed on.

"Arianna, no, I don't want you there okay. This is my mother alright?" He was raising his voice.

"Fine, go; be with her, I don't need you here anyway." I stated.

"Anna, I didn't mean…"He started to say.

"Don't start on me, go, and get out of here." I yelled then walked away with tears starting to form. "Emily, thank you for inviting us, I'm sorry that we have to leave like this. I'll call you later to see if you want to hang out. Bye everybody." I said then went around and gave everyone a hug.

Then I got to my car and I decided to drive around. I knew that Spencer would be at the apartment and I really didn't want to look at him. It was our first fight, but that didn't mean I wanted this relationship to end. I loved him, I really did. I have loved him since that first night about 8 months ago.

Finally after 30 minutes of wandering driving I decided to drive back to the apartment. I pulled into the garage that was in the building and I sat there for a few minutes thinking. Then I decided I would get out and take a nice long bubble bath and order some pizza.

Opening the door, I grabbed my purse and keys and locked the car. I was about 10 feet from the stairs when somebody grabbed me from behind. Automatically I started to kick and scream, but my attackers' tasered me and I was down. I couldn't move, it hurt too much. They dragged me to an unmarked car, and shoved me into the back of the van. They but restraints on my legs and arms and a gauge in my mouth.

'Well, I'm screwed.' I thought before my attackers' tasered me again and I was knocked out cold.

_**Ohhh, what happens to Arianna, and what is Spencer's mom doing in the hospital. Sorry guys for such a short chapter but I have a HUGE writing block. Please give me suggestions, or else this story may stop, I just can't think of anything.**_


	4. Chapter 4

"Hotch" I heard him say. It was 2 am, and we just started our vacation. His phone had ringed right after we finished our little game. "Alright, we will be right there." I heard him say. I groaned knowing what is going to come.

"Aaron, no, we have 2 weeks off." I said once he ended the call.

"Em, I know, but we need to get to the office." He said getting out of bed.

"No," I said grabbing him by the waist and pulling him back into bed and back to me. "The other team could handle it, they are good too." I said.

"Em, Arianna has been kidnapped; her parents are coming down now. We need to go." He said looking deep into my eyes.

"What? How is she, when, what?" I tried to get out.

"I know, but we have to get up and go to the office. I'll go tell my mom that we are leaving." He said. We both got out of bed and thankfully I had taken a shower so I just grabbed some clothes and put them on. When I had finished Hotch was coming back in.

"Hurry up get dressed, I'm going to go grab our bags, and then go say goodbye to Jack." I said when Hotch came back. He went into the closet and I grabbed out travel bag, just in case. I brought them downstairs and opened the door to the garage. Looking at our two cars I decided I would take the Ford Flex. Opening the back seat I placed our bags in there, and then went back into the house. I went up the stairs and into Jack's room. We decided to redo it, so Jack decided he wanted a jungle theme room. He was lying in his bed and was fast asleep. I went over to him and kissed him on his head.

"Bye my love." I said kissing him again, and rubbing his hair. I walked back out of his room but stopped at the door turned around and looked at him one more time. He wasn't my biological son, but I loved him like he was. Then I felt arms wrapping around my waist. Then they kissed my head and I smiled and turned around.

"Come on Em, we need to get going. Arianna needs us." He said, then grabbed my hand and pulled me downstairs and to the garage. We got in the car and we were soon driving to the B.A.U.

"Have you called Reid?" I asked. If anyone needed to know this it would be him. We all knew that he loved her, and that he was waiting to propose to her for like 2 weeks now.

"No, we are going to call him from the office." He said, and then we pulled into the office. We walked to the elevator and when we got into the bullpen we saw JJ, Morgan, Penelope and Rossi waiting for us.

"Hotch what's going on? JJ's not telling us anything. Why is Secret Service crawling around here?" Morgan asked.

"Everyone in the conference room now."Hotch ordered, we all followed him into the office and we didn't ask questions. "Alright, Arianna has been kidnapped." Hotch said once we were all seated.

"How the hell did she manage to get kidnapped? Her apartment building the safest building in the county." Morgan said. We knew he was really close friends with Arianna, she's his best friend's girlfriend, and he cares for her.

"The kidnapper called Mr. and Mrs. Granger, this was recorded," Hotch said then pressed a button and the kidnapper's voice filled the room.

"I've got your daughter. Precious, precious Arianna Elizabeth Granger. What will you do if your only baby girl died? What will the powerful John Granger do? What will political icon Sarah Granger do? You need to pay attention to this message to insure that your daughter doesn't die a long painful death. Both of you need to go to the B.A.U. in Quantico Virginia. You will receive more help there, maybe even a video of your daughter. Contact the media in Virginia. I want you to make a public announcement of your daughter's kidnapping. I will contact you in the future, so always have your cell phones ready." Then the call ended.

"Shortly after the call, we got some security footage from Arianna's apartment." He put up the footage and we watched it. "As you can see she got out of her car, and somebody came from behind her, tasered her, and put her in this unmarked car." Hotch said.

"What about Reid? Has he been notified?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, we sent the plane and that left about 25 minutes ago so he should be here in about an hour and a half. Since we know that Arianna has been kidnapped for 1 of 2 reasons, either because her kidnapper is trying to send a message to her parents, or he's trying to get revenge on Arianna for something that she has done in the bureau. For this Reid is to come straight here. This person knows about Reid as much as they know about Arianna, so he could try to do harm to Reid." He said. Then his phone rang. "Hotch, alright, I'll be right there." He closed his phone and turned to us. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger have arrived, if they ask for something, you better do it." Then he was gone.

"Damn it, damn it!" Derek said. He was getting frustrated too.

"Derek you need to calm down. If her parents or anybody else see you like this, then it could get bad." JJ said.

"Alright I'm going to go and get to my office and try and filter the phone call and video." Penelope said then walked away to her office.

* * *

"Hotch, have you got anything?" I asked. I just got off my flight from Vegas and was back at the B.A.U. I had gone to Vegas for one reason, to get the ring. My mother had the engagement ring that my grandfather gave my grandmother, and my mom wanted me to give it to Arianna because she knew that I was going to propose to her. That was why I left, and Arianna got all upset, and now she's gone.

"Just a video and phone call, that's it." Hotch replied. He was by Sarah and John. They knew I was going to propose to Arianna so they told me to either call them mom/dad, or Sarah/John.

"Spencer!" Sarah cried out. I could tell by her eyes that she has been crying for a long time. She ran over to me and threw her arms around my neck and cried into my shoulder. I wanted to cry along with her, but I had to stay strong, if I broke down now, then I would be a wreck.

"Guys, we have live feed." Penelope exclaimed. She was carrying her laptop and I could see a video on it, and she was carrying it to the conference room. We all followed her and by the time we got in she had it all hooked up. On the screen we could see Arianna on a brass bed, hands tied to the headboard and her feet tied to the end of the bed. She looked very beat up and I could tell she was coming out of consciousness.

"Oh my god. My baby!" Sarah cried. John came and pulled her into a hug and she cried again. I was walking backwards trying to make it go away until I hit the wall. I slid down the wall not being able to take my eyes off the screen.

"Garcia, can you track to where this video is from?" Hotch asked, concern in his face.

"No, this guy is good. He's planned this." She said. Then we could see a man. His face was covered, so we couldn't get an image. He went over to her and started slapping her and that got her awake. She started to whimper. Then what he did killed me. He slid her summer dress up and then got on top of her. She started to scream for help, and it made me feel hopeless. We couldn't shut it off either. We were forced to watch him rape her. We were forced to hear her cries.

"JJ get the parents out." Hotch said. The parents were going crazy. "Penelope set up a tracer in case they call." He said. Morgan came over and pulled me up from the ground.

He started to lead me out the door, "Derek no, I have to watch this." I said.

"Kid, nobody needs to be seeing this." He said.

"I have to see it because then I know what he's doing to her, I can't sit out there and just guess what he's doing, that will kill me." I said. Then Derek pulled me into a hug, and then he sat me down in one of the chairs. I placed my head in my hands.

"Help me, please stop, please!" I heard Arianna scream. It tore me apart. He sounded like he was enjoying it; she seemed to be in agony.

"You filthy girl, you are just as filthy as your mother, she will pay for this, but it will be through you." He said and laughed as she screamed.

As the days past he did horrible things to her. He cut her, raped her, molested, and even gave her drugs. We were getting nowhere with this guy. There were no leads, and I watched everything he did, I just needed to catch him. Finally after a week, we got a call.

"Penelope, do you have the trace on it?" Hotch asked.

"Yes sir, just make sure you keep him on for at least 30 seconds." She replied typing quickly on her keyboard.

Hotch clicked the button to put on speaker. "Hotchner." He said.

"Agent Hotchner, I don't want to talk to you. I want to talk to Agent Spencer Reid, the lover of Arianna." He said. Man come on, we have 15 seconds left.

"I'm afraid he's not able to answer." Hotch said.

"Oh I know he is, if he loves Arianna and he wants to see her alive again, then he will get on this phone." The man yelled.

"This is Agent Spencer Reid, please don't hurt Arianna anymore, please just let her go." I pleaded, 5 more seconds.

"I'm afraid I can't do that Agent Reid, but if I have to give you some advice, don't leave the B.A.U. because you will hear from me again." He said then hung up.

"Garcia, please tell me you got it." I pleaded, I need Arianna back.

"One second, got it. He's at an abandoned warehouse on 5th and 20th street." She said, and then we all ran out. We ran to the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. I could hear Sarah and John asking where we were going. Hotch called the SWAT team and the police for backup. We got to the garage and I jumped into the car with Morgan and Rossi.

Morgan sped through town and until we got to the place we needed to be. When we all jumped out we were all in our bullet proof vest, and had our guns out and ready. SWAT team opened a door.

"FBI!" Morgan yelled. We all ran in, looking for Arianna. Then we found them. He was on the bed with her with a knife to her.

"Let the girl go. Put the knife down." Hotch yelled. Then from behind Morgan came and pulled the man away from Arianna, once he had the cuffs on I ran to her. I quickly got her restraints off her and once I did I had her in my arms as she cried into me.

"Reid, get her out of here." Hotch said. I nodded then picked her up bridal style. She was still crying as I brought her outside and to the ambulance. We put her on a gurney as they started and IV.

"How's she doing?" Emily asked. She was standing behind me and the team was coming around to check up on her.

"She'll be fine, with time." I said. She was not going to be in the best of shape for a long time.

"Reid, I'm giving you both a month off, if she needs more time call me and I will give you both the time. Make sure she's fully rested too before she comes back to work. Got it?" Hotch asked me. I just nodded. They were loading her in the ambulance to go to the hospital.

"We will meet you at the hospital." Emily said. I nodded and climbed in the ambulance.

"Let's go." The EMT said. Then the ambulance was off.

"Spence?" Arianna croaked out.

"I'm here sweetie, I love you, and you know that?" I asked.

"I love you too, please don't leave me." She said.

"I promise my love, I won't leave you. Ever, I will always be here for you." I said. I reached over and grabbed her hand. She then slipped into sleep.

* * *

"Spencer, it's been 3 weeks. I need to get back to work. Sitting around here for another week is not appetizing to me anymore." I said. It's been 3 weeks since my kidnapping and I was already healed. I need to get back out in the field. My day has been boring. Usually I would wake up before Spencer, run my 10 miles, then go home, take a shower, get back into my pajamas and go back to sleep with Spencer. Then I would get up again, change, make us breakfast, then clean. Soon it would be time for lunch so I would make Spencer and I some lunch. After lunch and after I cleaned up, we would go for a walk in the park for about 2 hours. When we get back we would scrapbook. I would call my mother to tell her that I am fine. After that I would make Spencer and I dinner. We would then watch the news and maybe a movie. Then we would go to bed.

"Arianna, I know, but Hotch said a month at least." He said. He was sitting on the coach reading the newspaper and I started to clean the granite tops.

"Please how about we stop at the office, instead for our walk. I need to do something that's out of our routine. Please." I said, as I walked to the couch and sat down on his lap. I gave him that look that I know he couldn't refuse.

"Arianna don't do this. How about we go in tomorrow?" He said.

"Fine." I said as I started to get off from his lap, but he pulled me down back on his lap and kissed me.

"I don't think so. I am not letting you go. You are my prisoner." He said and he kissed me tonight.

"Well, I have to finish cleaning the kitchen. Then we can go on our walk. Though tonight, we could have a little fun." I said. It was time to get over the fact that I got raped. Yeah it will always be part of me, but I love Spencer and I needed to be with him so much. I needed to move on too.

"That's what I like to hear. Did you know that if you have sex for a long enough time then…" He started before I cut him off.

"Babe, I know, but I don't want to hear your facts about sex. It takes away the fun." I said but I winked at him. He just smiled and went back to his newspaper.

About an hour later, I was ready for our walk in the park. "Babe, are you ready for our walk?" I asked. He was in the bedroom getting on his shoes.

"Yeah, let's go." He said, as he grabbed my hand and walked me to the elevator.

"Hi Mrs. Jenkins, how are you doing?" I asked once we got into the elevator. Mrs. Jenkins was the old lady that owned the building. She lived in the penthouse suit with her son and daughter-in-law. She was such a sweetheart and she visited me every day while I was in the hospital and when I was stuck at home doing nothing.

"Oh I'm fine dear. Just going for my daily stroll like you two, how are you feeling dear?" She asked.

"I'm better, can't wait to get back to work." I said, it was the one thing that I wanted more than anything.

"Really?" She asked and started to laugh. "You work at a place where you see death and kidnapping, I don't think I could ever work your job." She said, and the elevator finally got to the bottom.

"Well, it's all about the lives you can save." I said as I stepped out of the elevator. "Have a nice day Mrs. Jenkins." I said.

"You too dear, and remember be careful, and use protection." She said. Spencer and I just cracked up. We started to take our path in the park hand in hand. Then we stopped at the big oak in the middle of the park. It was the tree that I loved. Some days I would come out sit here and draw.

"Let's stop here for a few minutes." He said.

"Um, okay. It's such a beautiful day today." I said looking around seeing the kids play and it was just a perfect day.

"Arianna," He said, turning me around so I was looking at him. "I love you with all my heart." He said then got down on one knee.

'OH. MY. GOD!" I thought in my head.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to marry you, and have your kids and live in that big house we talked about. I want to be with you. I love you with all my heart. So, Arianna Elizabeth Granger, will you marry me?" He asked, he had pulled out the ring box and opened it. There inside was a ring with a huge rock on it with little ones all the way next to it. It had to be a hundred years old.

"Yes!" I screamed, and then he slid the ring on my finger, picked me up and spun me around. Then he sat me back on the ground and kissed me. After maybe 20 minutes we headed back into the apartment for some loving time.

* * *

"Emily, you make such a beautiful bride." JJ exclaimed. We were all in our bridesmaid dresses, and Emily had just changed into her gown. JJ was starting to show but it hid really nice with her dress. Emily and Hotch wanted a beach wedding so we were all in tan gowns with a sea blue bow mid stomach. She was dressed in a gown that went to her feet, it was very flowy and she had flowers in her hair, which I might say took us 2 hours to do. They were going to go all bare foot.

"Em, you look amazing, I am going to go check on the guys alright?" I asked. She just nodded and I left our tent, walked down the beach and went into the guy's tent.

"I hope you're decent." I said as I walked in, and they were. The boys were going to wear tan pants and a white button up shirt that was not going to be tucked in. They all looked so handsome.

"How's Emily doing?" Hotch asked.

"She looks amazing. I just came to see how you were all coming along, and I see you are doing just fine." The resort we were in, that was in Mexico put couches in the tents. Hotch, who had Jack on his lap, and Morgan was on one couch, Spencer and Morgan was on the other. In a big armchair was a man who I was guessing was Gideon.

"Gideon, this I Arianna," Spencer started as he got up and slipped his arms around my waist. "She is the girl I have been telling you about and my fiancé." I blushed slightly.

"Well, Arianna, it's very nice to meet you. I'm happy that you have made Spencer very happy. And congratulations' on your engagement." He said.

"Thank you. Well I better get back, remember 10 minutes. I'm not going to come get you, so you better be at the other end of the aisle." Then I gave Spencer a little kiss and walked out of the tent and back to the girls.

"Ladies, we are all set." The manager said 10 minutes later. We all got up, grabbed our bouquets and headed out. We were met but Emily's father, Henry who would be the ring bearer and one of Emily's friend's daughters was the flower girl. Also there were the groomsmen who would be accompanying the bridesmaids down the aisle.

When the music started the flower girl and the ring bearer walked down the aisle. Then we were told to go at 5 seconds intervals. So Emily's friend, Carrie went first with Gideon, then Penelope and Derek, then Spencer and I, then JJ and Jack (people was laughing a little at the height difference), then Emily's sister and David. When we all got to the end of the aisle, thee groomsmen would kiss us on the cheek and we would go our ways. Once we were all in our places, the bridal music came on. Emily appeared with her dad, and they walked down the aisle. Hotch's eyes light up like the Fourth of July. When she got down the aisle, her dad kissed her on the cheek and then gave her away. I looked over at Spencer and we smiled, knowing that next year, that would be us. The ceremony went fast, and after the ceremony, the couple walked down the beach while we went to the reception. Even though the wedding was in Mexico, because of her mother, they had about 300 people attending the wedding. We partied till about 1 am, and the couple took off for their suite. Spencer and I went to our room, and we were so exhausted that we went right to bed. Thankfully we (I mean the team) brought our jet so we get to fly out tomorrow late afternoon once we all recovered from out hangover.

"Spence I can't wait for our wedding." I said. We were lying in our bed, and I was snuggled up to him, and his chest served as a pillow.

"I know, it will be the best day ever." He said as he kissed the top of my head. "Shhh, my love, get some sleep." He murmured.

And the last thing that I hear every night from his was "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

* * *

Alright guys, I want at least 12 reviews before I write another chapter. I really like the reviews because I don't know if you are sitting at your computer going "I love where this is going." Or "I hate this, I want to read on, but the story is going nowhere." So please review. Tell me your brutal opinion, whether it's "I hate this story, you are a crappy writer." Or "I love this story please continue." Or "I think that you should do this with the story, and they should do that." SUGGESTIONS PLEASE!

Love you all!


	5. Chapter 5

"So Mr. Reid, are you sure we have to return to life tomorrow." I asked my new husband. We were lying in bed, and it was our last night of our honeymoon in Costa Rica. Last week Spencer and I got married in a very big churchy wedding.

The wedding was my dream wedding. My parents had paid for the entire thing, and most of the guests were family friends. It was super special to Spencer and me because we flew out his mother and some of her friends from the hospital, and we had the entire B.A.U. team as well as some other people from the office.

JJ had given birth to two beautiful baby girls, Megan and Emma, 3 months before our wedding. It was a big surprise because she didn't even know she was having twins until she went into labor.

Jack, Hotch's son, was our ring bear and so was Henry, JJ's son. My two nieces were the flower girls. The wedding was a fairy tale wedding. I had my big white dress, and everyone looked really nice. It took a long time to plan though.

Spencer and I decided that we wanted to have our honeymoon in Costa Rica. So after a lot of searching, and thanks to my parents, we rented a little condo/hut right on the beach. It was very expensive but my parents were looking to help. I am after all their only daughter.

"Well, Mrs. Reid, I am sorry to say that Hotch sent the jet for us, and we have to be back in the office Monday morning." Spencer said kissing the top of my head.

"Ugh, we should just quite our jobs and move down here. Everything here is like a fairytale." I said, then turned my head to look out the French doors that led out to a deck and then to the private beach we got with the condo.

"Wouldn't I love that?" He said. "Shh, my love, we have been up most of the night. You should sleep." He said kissing my head again, and then he said the line that he always says to me right before I fall asleep, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."

"Alright newlyweds, I do not want to hear any specific details about the honeymoon. All I want to hear is that you had a lovely time." Hotch said when Spencer and I walked through the doors of the B.A.U.

It was Monday morning, and yesterday morning we returned from Costa Rica. I was positive that when I woke up this morning, it would have all been a big dream. Instead, when I woke up and looked at my left hand, there was not only the engagement ring, but my wedding band.

"Yes sir. Emily, come here. I swear you are starting to show." I said as I placed my purse on my desk. Weeks before our wedding, we found out that Emily was pregnant with her and Hotch's first baby. They said that Jack was really excited, and so was Emily.

"Wow Arianna, could you have said it any louder?" Emily asked as she came up to me and gave me a hug. "Geez, did you guys not have any fun?" She whispered to me.

"What do you mean, I had a blast." I replied.

"It's just that you have a tan, and usually during a honeymoon, you don't usually go outside." She whispered back to me and I couldn't help but laugh, which made everyone look at us.

Then I leaned in close so no one else could hear me say, "Here's a tip, a hammock is a lot of fun AND you get a tan." I whispered, and then we both busted out laughing.

"David, I need to see you in my office." Hotch said, then walked to his office with Rossi following him.

I smiled at Emily then went to go and get my coffee. Then Karen, who was the replacement for JJ while she was on maternity leave, was in there as well.

"Morning." I said to her as I poured my coffee into my B.A.U. cup.

"Hey, how was the honeymoon?" She asked me, stirring sugar into her cup.

"Good, it sucked when we had to leave." I said. Then took a sip and it helped, considering that it was a Monday morning.

"I bet it did, well better get to work." She said then left. I don't know what it is, but with Karen and me, it was always awkward.

I just shrugged, took my cup and went to my desk which was crawling with paperwork. I decided that I should start and get a dent in that. About 3 hours later, Hotch and Rossi came out of Hotch's office.

"Derek, get Penelope, everyone else meet in the conference room now." He said, and they both disappeared into the conference room. We looked around at each other wondering what it was. Then we all got up and walked to the conference room.

Spencer and I sat down, Emily sat next to me, and was in between Rossi and I, and Karen sat at the other side, then Derek came in with Penelope who looked just as confused as we did. Once they took their seats, Hotch started.

"Two days ago, the New Rodger's girl's basketball team was headed home after a game 5 hours away from their homes. The bus was last seen at a gas station refueling where the girls also got out and got some food and went to the bathroom. Around the time when the bus should have been at the school, it never showed up. Parent's got worried because when they called their daughter's phones, they were all turned off." Hotch said, as Rossi started putting case folders in front of us. Then Hotch clicked a button and 12 faces of young girl's showed up.

"Is this the team?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, Carrie and Cammie Holland, Sarah Goodman, Penelope Hayes, Elizabeth Meyers, Anne Smith, Mary Hoofer, Laura Minue, Anastasia Hofmann, Emily York, Leah Little, and Gabriella Ryan. These girls range from the age of 14 to the age of 18. Freshman and seniors are missing. We need to get there fast to figure out what happened, and how to get these girls back safely. Karen, call the pilot tell them wheels up in two hours. Go home people, and pack. I would suggest packing for a long time because we are not to leave until we know what happened to these girls." Hotch said then left. Emily got up and followed him to his office.

"Spence, let's go get our stuff and go home." I said to him. The other just got up and went back to their desks.

"Oh, Garcia?" Hotch called out.

"Yes sir?" She asked looking up from Derek's desk.

"You are coming along as well." He said and Penelope just nodded, "And Anna," He said and I looked up, "I want you working with Garcia on this one, I don't want you in the field." Then he turned and went back into his office.

"Anna, ready?" Spencer asked. He had all his worked stuff packed, and was standing at my desk waiting for me.

"Yeah, hold on." I said, as I quickly placed some paper work and the case file into my bag, and then I grabbed my purse and coat. "Let's go. See you all soon." I called out as Spencer and I left. We quickly got to the garage and got into the black Escalade that I had just gotten. I never let Spencer drive so I grabbed the keys from him and got into the driver's seat and started the car.

After we were a bit away from the office I said, "Why won't he let me out on the field? I'm great on the field." I said.

"I know, but you're also amazing with the computers. I think that he will have enough agents out there, and I think he knows we can figure out this case faster if we had both you and Penelope with the computers." He said, I pulled into our apartment building.

"Whatever, I still think it's stupid." I said as we got out of the car, and headed into the building without grabbing our stuff. We got into the elevator and went up to the apartment.

"I know sweetheart. Who knows this maybe for the good?" He said.

"You know something. I know you do." I said as we walked into the bedroom and grabbed out our suitcases.

"I do not." He said from the closet where he was grabbing his clothes. I was at the dresser pulling out all out underwear and my bras that we would need. "By the way please don't pack me all whitie tighties. I know you were being funny last time, but I hate them. Boxers please." He asked as he started to pack his stuff.

I laughed at that memory. One time Spencer packed all my clothes because I was away finishing another case, and we went straight to another so I had asked him to pack me some underwear so he decided to pack all my sexy lacy stuff that wasn't supposed to be used outside the bedroom, and so the next time that I packed our clothes, I packed him all whitie tighties. It was quite funny.

"That was funny and you know it." I said, as he grumbled from the closet. "And yes you are hiding something. Don't try lying to me Spence; I'm married to you now." I said. I had finished packing all my clothes, and went into the bathroom and started packing toothbrushes, shampoo, conditioner, things like that.

"Arianna…" He started.

"Spencer, tell me now." I demanded, I even placed my hands on my hips.

"Hotch talked to me soon after we returned from our leave of absence, and he told me that if there was ever a rape case, he didn't want you on the field for it, and I agreed. I know you can handle it so don't give me that look." He said, and I was shocked. "He thought that it would be better for you and for the team if on rape cases, you stay back with Penelope. We talked to Penelope and she agreed and said that would be the best for you."

"So everyone went behind my back, and discussed what you thought was WRONG with me?" I yelled.

"Arianna, it's not like that." He started.

"SPENCER I AM FINE! Did I get kidnapped and raped, yes, but I can handle my emotional feelings. I have moved on!" I yelled.

"On the outside yes, but not on the inside. I see you Arianna when a girl gets kidnapped or raped, especially after what happened to you. At night, you are still screaming for someone to help you. And I try to get you to wake up, and sometimes you do, but no Anna, on the inside you are still recovering." He said. And he was right; I still have nightmares about my kidnapping. It will always be a part of me.

"Come on, we need to go." I said, and then I grabbed my suitcase and headed out the door. Spencer was following me.

"Arianna and Penelope?" Hotch asked.

"Yes sir?" Penelope replied.

"I need you guys to go through the girl's history. I want you to see who might be connected to all of this, and why the basketball girls. Also I want you to cross reference the parents as well, see if there is someone who might want revenge on them." Hotch said.

"Yes sir." Penelope said and led me to the conference room in the New Rodger's police department. We arrived here about 30 minutes ago, and we just got introduce to the squad. I followed Penelope to the conference room while Hotch gave everyone else their jobs.

Outside, the media was going nuts. This story had hit national news, and everyone was trying to get a least a hint of what was happening.

Penelope and I had just gotten our entire computer settled when Morgan and Spencer walked in.

"What are you guys doing here? Aren't you supposed to be out there figuring out what is all happening?" Penelope asked. I just ignored them as I turned back to my laptop and entered the girl's names into my search database.

"Hotch said we are to come in here, and start putting together a profile of the kidnapper." Spencer said, and then went to the white board, where he just stared at it.

We sat there for 2 days trying to figure out some type of lead. Nothing. We got nothing. Penelope and I were doing everything from hacking into the girl's computers to the school's networks.

"Everyone come out here." Karen said, after 2 days of just sitting there.

"Is everything alright?" Morgan asked.

"There's been another kidnapping." She said. We all got out of our seats and went to the main area.

"Last night, on the way home from an away game, the boys bus got taken over and was never seen again. That has not gone to 24 missing children, and two bus drivers." Hotch said. "We need to work hard and fast in hope that we find all these kids." Then we all went back to what we were doing.

This was going to be a long night. After 2 weeks of false leads, we still got nowhere. The girls have been gone for 3 weeks.

"Wonder what's going on?" I said. Outside of the conference room, people where running around and yelling. Then Emily came in.

"Hey we got something." She said. Then she walked in and closed the door.

"What happened? More kidnapping?" Spencer asked.

"No. A boy and girl have been found." She said.

"What?" I was in shocked.

"They were found on the side of the road wrapped in blankets. Somebody found them unconscious and called 911. They woke up a few minutes ago, and Hotch and Rossi are going to go and interview them." She said.

"Good, now we might have something to work off of." Penelope said. We sat there and waited. After 3 hours, Hotch and Rossi came back, and came in.

"Hotch, man, what did they say?" Morgan asked.

"Well, Laura Minue and David Remise, where the ones who were found and they had a very detailed story as well as a note." Rossi said.

"A note?" I asked. Was the kidnapper trying to give himself up?

"Yes it was a pleading note, addressed to us, to come and find him." Hotch said, and then continued, "Before we went to go talk to the victims we talked to the doctors. He said that they both had marks of restraints. Also semen was found on Laura. The doctor said that they put it through DNA recognition and there was so much that it all came back to 5 different guys."

"Five men raped her?" Morgan asked. This was disgusting.

"No, 4 of the DNA that was found were those of the guys on the basketball team. One of which was David. Also doctors said that Laura is pregnant. She had told them that she had missed her cycle and they did a pregnancy test on her and it confirmed it." Rossi said.

"What about the other set of DNA?" I asked.

"Belonged to a Henry Monte." Hotch said. "Anna, I want you to do a background search." I quickly typed his name in my engine and thousands of things came up.

"Henry Monte says that he was a graduate of New Rodger graduate. He was a member of the boy's varsity basketball team. This is an article about how he led his team to the championship game and won. Three years since his freshman year he won the championships." I read off.

"What about that fourth year Ana?" Hotch asked.

"Says he was the most scouted kid in the nation, until his girlfriend who was also a 'superstar' for the girls basketball team was kidnapped and raped. Police found her alive, but soon they found out that she was pregnant with twins. After that Henry lost it, ever since she disappeared. He quite the basketball team, and dropped out of school to take care of her and her children." I read off.

"What was his girlfriend's name?" Rossi asked.

"Her son's name was name Peter, and her daughter is Laura. It says Peter and Laura are now seniors at New Rodger's High, and both play on the basketball team. Laura, the girl you found, that was is girlfriends' daughter." I said.

"What Laura's mother name?" Hotch said.

"Um, Hope Minue." I said.

"What's her address?" Hotch asked.

"Hold on…" I said as I started typing fiercely. "453 North Ridge Lane." I said.

"Emily, Rossi, I want you to go and pay a visit to Hope." Hotch said. They both ran out of the room.

After 40 minutes of us starting to put together a profile, Karen came back in. "Police found 2 more victims."

"Are they alive?" Hotch asked.

"Yes. Um, Peter Minue and Carrie Holland have been found." She said.

"Alright, Reid, and Anna, I want you two to go and interview them." Hotch said. We just nodded and left. We walked to the black sedan that was waiting for us.

Soon we got to the hospital. Nurses led us to their rooms. They were next to each other which were nice.

"Would it be alright if we talked to the doctor's before we speak to the victims?" Spence asked.

"Sure think. I'll go get Dr. Leyland for you guys." The nurse said. Then a few minutes later the doctor showed up.

"Dr. Leyland, I'm Dr. Arianna Reid and this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we are from the FBI," I said as we pulled out our credentials, "we would like to ask you a few questions."

"Sure thing." He said.

"Was there any similarities between Laura and Carrie?" Spencer asked.

"On Carrie we found large amounts of semen like Carrie. Except this time six different guys DNA showed up. Five of the DNA returned to the boys, and the other was the same as Henry. Also we did a pregnancy test on Carrie and she is pregnant. Again, she looks as if she is carrying multiples.

"Again?" I asked.

"Yes, Laura is showing that she is carrying triplets." He said.

"Okay, thank-you." Spencer said and the doctor left.

"Two of the girls who happen to be pregnant are also carrying multiples? Spence, what are the odds of that?" I asked. He just nodded and then we were walked into Carrie's room.

"Hi Carrie, I'm Dr. Arianna Reid and this is Dr. Spencer Reid, we are from the FBI," I said as we pulled out our credentials, "we would like to ask you a few questions."

"I'll try." She said.

"Alright, could you please start from when you and the team got back on the bus after your stop from the gas station and tell us what happened?" She just nodded.

"Well we were all sitting in the back and it was very dark. We just got onto the bus and we got to our seats. After the bus was on the highway, men popped up from the seats up ahead. There had to be like 15 of them. We were outnumbered. The bus driver turned off the highway and went onto a dirt road. The men had guns and passed out blindfolds. Couple of them who didn't have guns, went around and tied them around our eyes, and then one of them said that if we moved our hands without permission then they were going to shoot us. Then the men came around with plastic cuffs. They put them on us, and I think they tied us together. Then, the men came around again and took off our shoes. And then they placed cloth in our mouth." She took a deep breath and then continued, "After a long time just sitting there, they forced us to stand up. They pushed us down the aisle, and pushed us out of the bus. We were all on the ground, I think it was Cammie who was at the front of the train because I heard her scream and I think they grabbed her by the hair, because we were all jerked up, and dragged into a building. They took off our blindfolds and we were sitting in a big room. All along the walls where men with really but guns, then they took off our gauges, and said that if anyone screamed they would shoot us. We all huddled, and then one man came forward. He took turns but cutting a girl from the train and dragging her out of the room. When it was my turn, he dragged me out and down a long hallway. There were many doors that were numbered. I got number 8, and he threw me in there." She stopped again and closed her eyes.

"It's alright Carrie, you can stop for now." I said.

"No I need to continue. Whatever I tell you will help you find these men and then it will help you to find my baby sister." She said.

"Alright, whenever you are ready." Spencer said.

After a few minutes she continued. "There was a bed, a table with chairs, but no window. I sat there for what felt like hours. Everything was bolted to the ground too. After what felt like days a man came in. He gave me a shot, and I knew it wasn't drugs because I had a friend who used to do drugs and always told me what it felt like, and it didn't even feel like anything. It felt like a shot. Then he tied me to the bed, and….and…" She trailed off.

"After that what happened?" Spencer asked.

"He left. Then I was left there. They always came with food so we weren't like starving. Then one time, when they opened the door, they had a boy tied up. I recognized him as Peter, Laura's brother. They gave me the shot, and then they would give him a 'lesson', that was what they called is, about manhood. Then they forced me and Peter to have sex. They said that if we didn't they would kill everyone on both teams. What were we going to do? Days passed, and at least 3 times a day they would bring in more and more guys to give 'lessons' too. Finally after what felt like eternity, the man from the beginning said I get to leave. But he just knocked me out. The next thing I knew I was in the ambulance on my way to the hospital. The EMT kept telling me over and over that I would be alright." She said, and then asked if we could leave. We did and then went to interview Peter. His story matched exactly up with Carrie's.

"Arianna they caught him. All the kids are safe." Penelope told me. It was a week later, and two more kids had been released from the kidnapper. Between them and the other four, we found out everything we needed, and the team had left a few hours ago to go to the abandoned building that was out in nowhere. Penelope just got the call from Morgan that they got them.

"Thank goodness." I said, and close my laptop. I couldn't stand to look at all of this. We waited for about an hour before Morgan came walking in with me was guessing the head of the operation. Spencer and the rest of the team followed behind him.

"Where are the other men? Everyone said there had to be at least 15 other men?" I asked Spencer once we were embraced.

"They were caught and brought in a different way and are all holding up in cells till we need to question them." He said.

"Thank goodness." I said. He kissed the top of my head and then we went to the observatory where we saw Morgan give that son of a bitch a hard time.

After 3 hours, someone came in with results from the rescued kids. All 12 of the girls where pregnant, they were all pregnant with at least twins, one even pregnant with Quintuplets. We found at the sight that he had used fertility treatment that he had one of his partners steal to use on the girls.

"You want to know why I did it?" The guy yelled. We all turned our attention back to him.

"I did it because my life was ruined by Hope's kidnapping and pregnancy, and nobody cared!" He yelled. "All those girls, they won't have a basketball life anymore, that life is ruined for them as it was for Hope! And those guys, all of those babies are at least one of theirs. How do I know this? Because before I made them sleep with each other I set them up in pairs! Each girl had a specific guy that would become the father of her children. To prevent the others from getting the girl pregnant, they all wore condoms. Even I wore condoms." Then he laughed. Morgan just banged the table and left. He had his confession. It was all over.

"Come on Arianna, let's go home." Spencer said to me. I took one last look at that evil man in there and then allowed Spencer to lead me out of there and to the plane. We got on the plane at around midnight, and I fell asleep in Spencer's arms. Glad that I don't have to work on that case for one more second, and I learned that Spencer was right. I am still healing from my experience. After seeing all of those girls and what they had to go through, I was glad I wasn't on the field this case.

"Shh my love, go to sleep." Spencer whispered into my hair, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me."


	6. Chapter 6

Two years have passed since that horrible case we were assigned to right after my wedding. Nothing big happened. Penelope and Derek got married, but they wanted a small wedding. They flew out Derek's mom and sisters, and then they went to city hall. Emily had her baby, who is now a year and a half, a beautiful baby boy, Ryan. We had some big cases, but nothing huge.

Today was a very special day. For the past few months, Spencer and I have been trying to have a baby. Finally I got pregnant, and now we were going for my ultrasound. I was about 4 months, and I was starting to get huge!

Spencer and I agreed when we found out that I was pregnant, that it was time we bought a house for our new family. After about a month of searching, we found the perfect house. It was a big country home, just outside the city.

The house was 3 stories tall, not including the basement. There was a big white wraparound porch. The best feature of the house was the pool, and big back yard. I had wanted a big back yard so when the kids got older, they have a place to play. My new house was the perfect house. Then after a month of just decorating it, we were finally able to move in. The only thing we needed to do was the nursery, but we have just been so busy.

"Hey, Anna, are you about ready?" Spencer called up from the foyer. I was in the bedroom, and was sitting on our big four poster bed. I looked up, and looked in the mirror that hanged from the dresser. Then I placed my hands on my stomach, and it just felt right.

"Yeah, sorry I was just finishing getting ready." I said as I descended down the big wood staircases. We had carpenters come in to put carpet on it, and it really helped, so the stairs weren't so cold.

"That's alright, after the ultrasound, we are meeting with the team for lunch." He said, as he placed his phone in his pocket.

"Oh, that's nice." I said, as I grabbed my purse and the keys from the basket we had next to the door that led to the garage. When you entered the house, there was a big foyer. On the right was our formal dining room, and the big stairs. If you walk back, you see our enormous kitchen, sunroom, dining room, and the family room. The best part of this house was the open floor plan.

"You are not driving." Spencer said.

"I know, but I wanted to take the Escalade today." I said, as I handed him the keys and opened the door to the garage. Thankfully the house came with a 3 car garage which had all of our cars already in there.

Spencer helped me in the car, and then went to the driver's seat. He was the best guy around, and I loved him to death.

"There they are." Hotch said. We just got back from the doctor's and met at the restaurant where we normally had lunch. Everyone brought the kids, so it was a packed place. There was Hotch, Emily, Ryan, Jack, JJ, Will, Megan, Emma, Henry, Rossi, some girl who I think was with Rossi, Penelope, Derek, Spencer and I. That was a lot of people.

The best thing about this pregnancy is that everyone else is pregnant. We did not plan this at all, it just happened. Penelope was the first to announce her pregnancy, and then a few days later, I announced mine. About a week later JJ announced hers, and then another week, Emily announced her. We were all due around the same time as each other, and that just made everything great.

Since our job is very dangerous, and we are pregnant, we set up a system. Penelope and I would work the computer magic. JJ would still be able to do her job as our Media Specialist, and Emily would still put together profiles, but she had to stay in the office, she couldn't go out into the field. That left all the dirty stuff to the men.

"Sorry we're late." I said as Spencer pulled my chair out for me. "The doctor had some other patient, that was like panicking because she wants a boy and the doctor said she was having a girl, so the doctor said she had to do the ultrasound for her like 5 times to make sure it was a boy." I said, and we all started laughing when the waiter came.

We all ordered, kids meals for the children, salads for us girls, and some big meat thing for the guys. Basically we ordered the normal.

"Speaking of boy or girls, did you find out what you're having?" Emily asked me.

I looked over at Spencer and he just nodded. "We are having a boy." He said. Everyone "awed" and clapped.

"Em, what about you?" I asked back.

"A girl." She said happily. I knew she wanted to have a girl, because she didn't want to be the only girl in the house. "Penelope, what are you having?"

"We are having a girl." She said, as she snuggled into Derek. Note to self, never let Derek and Penelope share a booth. "JJ, what are you having?"

"A boy!" She basically screamed. We all laughed because after twin girls, she said that that was enough girls for her.

………………………………………………

"So men, I think we need to throw a baby shower for the girls." Derek said. We had all excused ourselves from the table and went to the bathroom.

"That would be a great idea; we could use our new house for the party too." I said jumping right in. We spent the next 5 minutes in the bathroom discussing the baby shower. After we were done we walked out, and the girl's were waiting for us, with the children.

"Took you guys long enough." Emily said. Hotch went over and picked up Ryan from her arms.

"Sorry." We all said in unison. Then it was time for us to go our separate ways. I had promised Arianna that morning that we would go and get baby stuff for the nursery. We were going to do the nursery this weekend because after putting so many hours in, we got a 10 day vacation. Arianna was going to guide where she wanted everything, and then she would do the final touches.

"This is so exciting." She said once we got into the car. "I mean, we are going to be parents. This is going to be our life soon. You, me and our big family." She said, looking over at me. I took on hand off the steering wheel and placed it on her knee and smiled at her.

"I love you." I said to her. She leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek.

"I love you too." Then we were on our way to the baby store. After a 5 minute drive, we got there and inside. It was then when it really hit me. I am going to have a baby.

"Hi there. I'm Elizabeth; can I help you with anything?" The sales person asked when we first stepped into the place.

"No, we are just looking. Thank you though." Arianna said. Then walked forward pulling me along, she was like a little kid dragging their mother through a candy store. We walked around for a couple hours. She was touching furniture, picking out clothes and toys. Finally we were ready to go. We bought this really cool wood serenity crib with 2 matching dressers, with an end table and a chair. Then we got the bedding that was very neutral, and a lot of clothes. It took awhile, but we finally got everything into the car.

"I think I'm going to go take a nap." She said once we got home.

"Alright, go rest; I'll bring in the stuff." I said to her. She gave me a kiss before disappearing into the house. I turned back to car and got started. I unloaded the bags first, and sat them down on the kitchen island. After all the bags were in I grabbed the big boxes for the furniture. It was really heavy, and since I hadn't paint the nursery yet, I was going to just keep it downstairs. When the guys came tomorrow, they would help me.

I went into the nursery to clean it up. We had decided on a theme, which was a jungle. So I called in a muralist and he came in and painted all four walls to look like a jungle. There were animals, but it was like a serious jungle, it was fun and light. In the end, it looked really good, and when we get everything done, it will look amazing.

After about an hour of cleaning the room, I went to the bathroom. We didn't paint the bathroom and specific color, it was just white. Green was the theme and you could see it all around, but the walls just didn't have a color.

"Spencer, where are you?" I heard Arianna call out. Thinking something was wrong I ran out into the hallway to see her standing there. She had changed into my old sweatshirt and some yoga pants.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was just wondering where you were. Do you have any plans for dinner?" She asked.

"Do you just want to order some pizza? The downstairs is littered with a bunch of baby stuff." I said and laughed.

"That's fine; I'll go order it now. So who's all coming tomorrow to help with the nursery?" She asked. All of us guys decided that we would all help each other with the nurseries.

"Hotch, Derek, Penelope, Emily, and I think they are bringing the kids." I said.

"Is Will not coming with JJ?" She asked.

"No, he said they were going to go to JJ parent's house." I said.

"Alright then, I'm going to go and order the pizza." She said. I just nodded then went to take a shower. When I got out of the shower, the pizza was waiting for me. Arianna was sitting at the island, and had started without me.

"What do you want to do after dinner?" I asked. We hadn't really plan out the day except for the doctor, out to lunch and baby shopping.

"I was going to start to sort through this entire baby clothing. We have 10 bags just for clothing!" She said. "Do you want to help me?"

"I would love to." I said. I love spending time with her, and especially when it has to do with the baby.

"Good." She said, as she got up from her stool and put her dish in the sink. Then she started to unpack all the bags. Thankfully I had finished in time because it took her the entire island. She got frustrated, placed it all in the laundry basket, and went to the living room. I placed the dishes in the dishwasher, as she turned out music, sat down on the floor and started to fold the clothes.

After I was done, I went over and helped her. "This pile is for pajamas, this pile for pants, and this pile for shirts, this pile for socks, this pile for shoes, this pile for blankets, and this pile for those other things." She said to me as she pointed everything out. It literally took us about an hour to get everything folded. This baby was going to have the most clothes in the world.

"Come on, we should get to bed." I said. She just nodded and I could tell she was exhausted. I turned off all the lights, and locked the doors before I followed her up the stairs. We got to the bedroom, and I just stripped to my boxers and we climbed into bed. She turned to me, and I pulled her to me.

"Have you thought of any names?" I asked.

"I was thinking, Cameron, Daniel, Jacob, Mason, or Jonah." She said.

"I like Noah, Mason, Jonah and Cameron." I said.

"Alright then let's think of a middle name and see which one goes the best." She said.

"Hmm I really like Jonah William Reid." I said.

"Jonah, hm baby? Do you like the name Jonah?" She asked rubbing her stomach. "He likes Jonah, and that's his name" She stated.

I just laughed and kissed her on the head. As she closed her eyes, I say the saying I always say, "You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. I love you."

"I love children. I have always wanted children, but pregnancy just tires me out." I said. I was outside in the lawn chairs with Penelope and Emily. The children were in their floaties and in the pool. The boys were upstairs putting together the nursery. They had already finished Emily's and Penelope's nursery.

"Arianna, you are only 24, you should not be getting tired." Penelope said.

"Yeah well this is my first pregnancy." I shot back, looking back to my magazine.

"This is my first pregnancy too." Penelope said. Dang, she was right.

"Are you telling me that you aren't tired?" I shot back.

"I'm tired." Emily said. We looked over at her and just cracked up.

"Mommy, I have to pee." Ryan yelled from the pool.

"Alright, come on." Emily said. Ryan swam to the stairs of the pool and walked out. He ran to Emily, and grabbed her hand. "Ana, could you please watch Jack?"

"Of course." I called out, and then Emily led Ryan into the house.

"Hi Aunt Ana." Jack said. He got out of the pool and was standing next to me.

I smiled, and then grabbed a towel that was on end table. I placed it around his shoulders and started to dry him off. "Hey Jack, did you have a good swim?" He just nodded fiercely. I laughed and pulled him into a hug, and kissed his head. I've loved Jack since the minute I saw him.

"Alright we're back. The boys seem to be having a fun time upstairs." Emily said, leading Ryan out.

I laughed, "Speaking of boys, why don't we make some lunch for them, I'm sure they are getting hungry." I looked over at Jack, "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah!" He said.

"Then its settle, come on." I said, getting out of my chair, and everyone followed me to the kitchen.

Emily had brought some toys, so the boys went into the living room to play. "Does Hotch and Derek like BLT's?" I asked. It was Spencer's favorite, and it was easy to make.

"Yeah, Aaron always wants me to make them, and then if he wants it then the boys want it too." Emily said.

"Derek loves them, but I don't make them that much." Penelope said.

"Alright, BLT's it is." I said.

I went to the fridge and got out the bacon, lettuce and tomatoes. Emily went into our pantry and got out the bread, which she placed in the toaster. While she was doing that I had already started to fry the bacon, and was cutting up the tomatoes. Thankfully BLT's didn't take too long to make. After about 10 minutes, we had 8 BLT's ready with soda, juice and some chips.

"Em, why don't you have Jack and Ryan start on their lunch, and I'll go get the boys." I said. Then went to backstairs that we had, and trekked up them, and down the hallway. I could hear the boys laughing; I knocked on the door and went in.

"Hey, the room is coming along right?" Spencer asked.

"It looks wonderful, thank you guys so much." I said, I leaned against the door. They were sitting on the floor assembling one of the dressers.

"Did you come all the way up here to check up on us?" Derek joked around.

"No, I came up here to tell you that lunch is ready, but if you don't want any of it, I guess I could give it to Jack and Ryan…" I trailed off. With that all the guys jumped up. We headed downstairs and Jack and Ryan were halfway through their lunch when the guys started theirs.

Everybody stayed for a good 2 hours before the guys finally finished the nursery. Right after they finished, Derek and Penelope had to go to their doctor appointment. After another good hour, Emily and Hotch had to go because the Ryan needed to take a nap.

"So we were wondering if you two would mind watching Jack and Ryan for a couple of days. It's just that Emily and I have to go to my cousin's wedding, and we just can't take the boys." Hotch said, as Emily was getting the boys ready to leave.

"Of course that would be fine. You know we love to have them both over. When are you guys planning to leave?" I asked.

"We were going to leave on Tuesday and come back Friday." Emily said. Ryan went to Hotch and Hotch picked him up. I could tell Ryan was tired, he looked exhausted.

"That would be fine." Spencer said. "So are two excited to spend some time with us?"

"Yeah." Jack said. Ryan just nodded in his dad's shoulder.

"Well, we better get going. Ryan's very tired." Emily said, as she picked up Jack's hand and the family left. We stood in the doorway until their car was gone.

"So do you want to see the final touches of the nursery?" I asked, we were on the couch and had the fireplace going. "Arianna?"She was answering me. Arianna just sat there with pain twisted on her face

"Spence…the baby…." She got out.

With that I grabbed her and led her to the garage, while grabbing her purse and keys. We got into the Escalade, and I sped to the hospital. She was groaning in pain the whole time which made me speed even more. Finally we got to the hospital and into the ER. Doctors quickly got to Ana, but they told me I had to wait in the waiting room. It was late so I decided to call the team until I knew what was happening to her.

"Mr. Spencer Reid?" A nurse asked. I stood up and ran to her.

"How's my wife?" I asked.

The look on her face told me it wasn't good. "The doctor wants to see you." She said.

I followed her to the elevator and led me Arianna's room. She had a private room and she was lying on the bed and I could tell she didn't know what was going on.

"I will go get the doctor." The nurse said.

"Are you alright?" I asked when we were alone.

"Yeah, they gave me something for the pain." She said. I went over to her bed and sat down next to her, and pushed her curls behind her ears.

Then the door opened and the doctor came in. He closed the door and set the charts down on the desk thing at the end of the bed. "Mrs. Arianna Reid, I'm Dr. Neal, you are about 17 week's right?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered. "Doctor what's wrong with my baby boy?" She asked.

Dr. Neal took a big deep breath before saying, "I'm afraid that your baby has abnormities. These abnormalities are very extensive, and your baby will probably die in birth or during the pregnancy." He said. Arianna's eyes quickly filled with tears, I put my arm around her and pulled her into me.

"What should we do about this?" I asked.

"In my opinion, I think it would be best to terminate the pregnancy." He said. Tears started to fall from my eyes and I kissed Arianna's head as she began to cry. Then he went into detail about every detail that he could do to terminate the pregnancy.

In the end we decided that we would break her waters and she would give birth to the baby who would die in the birth. The doctor said he needed to check her out and I had to wait outside. I knew that was when it was time to call the team.

I called Derek first, who said he would get there as fast as he could, then I called JJ who said she would come and Will would stay behind with the kids, then I called Hotch who said that his mom would watch the boys and he would call Rossi.

Once I called everyone, the doctor said that he was ready. The delivery was quick and the nurses wrapped our baby in a blanket.

"Can I hold him?" Arianna croaked out. The nurses brought the baby over and set him in Arianna's arms. On the outside the baby looked fine, it was all his organs and brain that made us terminate the pregnancy, and he would never have lived his life.

"Jonah William Reid." I said, looking down at him. There was a knock at the door and Derek stood there with a teary Penelope.

I kissed Arianna on the head, and turned to shoo them out of the room.

"What happened?" Penelope asked.

"The baby had too many abnormalities, he never would have lived his life, and we decided to terminate the pregnancy. Sorry to shoo you guys out, but she wanted some time with him." I said.

"That's fine, we understand." Derek said. "Can I go see her?" I just nodded. Derek always treated Arianna as a sister.

That left me and Penelope. "How are you doing?" She asked.

Tears started to come down. "It's not fair you know. Why does it have to be our baby? Our little Jonah?" Penelope wiped away the tears, as everyone else came in. They came and sat down and soon I went back in there and sat with her.

We talked with our caregiver and decided that we wanted to dress him and give him a bath. We spent some time with him, and in the end we decided that we would give him a small funeral. The funeral would consist of her parents, brothers, my mom, Hotchner family, JJ's family, Morgan family, and Rossi. I took a picture of Jonah and it looked as if he was sleeping peacefully.

After some time, we had the team come in and some of them held Jonah. It was past 2 am when everyone left. At 7 Arianna got discharged and we went home.

I got her into the door, and she went straight upstairs. I went around and cleaned up before I went upstairs. She had already changed into pajamas and was in bed. We had French doors that led out to a balcolny, which looked over our back yard, and she just stared out the doors. I changed and got into bed with her. She turned around into my chest and cried.

The past few weeks have been hell. After the funeral, Arianna just shut herself away from the world. She wouldn't leave bed for much. Hotch gave us both time off as long as we needed it. Penelope was the first to take a leave of absence from work since her due date was coming up.

I needed to get back to work so I called her, and we set it up so that in the morning she would come over and spend the day with Arianna and when I got home, she would go home. It was great because I needed something to get my mind off things, and she would have been stuck home.

"Morning Penelope." I said one morning. I was in the kitchen getting breakfast ready, and Penelope came in the front door. Everyone in the team had one, and we all had a key to their houses. "Arianna, breakfast is ready." I said through the intercom.

"How is she this morning?" Penelope asked.

"She's getting there. This hasn't been easy for her. She doesn't understand because everyone else has moved on and she feels as if she is the only one still grieving. It won't be much easier when all of you start to have your children." I said.

"Morning sweetheart." Penelope said as Arianna walked in.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" She asked.

"Good, Elizabeth is kicking like crazy, never got any sleep." Penelope said.

Arianna started eating the eggs then turned to me, "So today I'll call the adoption agency and see if they will get us an appointment." She said.

"Adoption?" Penelope asked.

"Yeah we decided that because I don't want to conceive right away, that we would adopt." Arianna said.

Last night we stayed up late, and we agreed that we wanted to adopt. We wanted a boy, we weren't trying to replace Jonah, it's that we both want a baby so bad, and it was too soon to conceive again, and I don't think it would be emotionally healthy for Arianna.

"Well congrats guys." Penelope said.

"Thanks; well I need to get going. Love you." I said as I went and kissed her head.

"Mr. and Mrs. Reid." The receptionist called. We were at the adoption agency and we were going to go talk about the baby that we are going to adopt.

We stood up and walked into our agent's office. She was sitting there and waiting for us.

"Hello, you must be Spencer and Arianna Reid." She said. "I'm Lauren Cleft, and I'll assist you in your adoption process." She said as we sat down.

"Hello." Arianna said.

We got to know each other and then we started to talk about the adoption.

"We were looking for a closed adoption." I said, answering Lauren's question.

"Alright, now what kind of child are you looking for?" She asked.

Looking over at Arianna I nodded and she replied, "We are looking for a baby boy about a year old." She said.

……………………………..

We came back to the agent's office many times and soon we found the little boy we were going to adopt.

"His name is Noah James, he is 11 months old, and you can take him home in 2 weeks." She said.

"Thank you so much." I said. We finally would have our baby boy. Life was finally starting to look up.


	7. Chapter 7

Yesterday, Spencer and I got our new baby boy. Noah James Reid. He was the perfect little boy. He had blond hair, green eyes, and was perfect. The minute he was in my arms, I fell in love with him, and Noah became attached to me. I had Spencer go into the nursery and take down 'Jonah' from above the crib, and he changed it to 'Noah'.

When we got Noah into the nursery it was a bit hard for me because I hadn't been in there since the night I got home from the hospital. He fell asleep in the car, so Spencer got him our and I took him and placed him in my arms as I walked up the stairs with Spencer following me.

I got Noah changed into some pajamas that we bought for him awhile ago. Spencer stood behind me as I placed Noah in the crib. I kissed him on the head, and caressed his cheek before we left.

"Thank you Spencer." I said to him once we were downstairs. It was about 3 in the afternoon and we just got back from the toy store. We brought Noah so he could pick out his toys.

"For what?" He said. We were at the island and there were bags and bags of toys, and we started to unload them.

"For being there for me after Jonah, and now letting me have my Noah." I said, as I got to the bag with a bunch of books. Spencer stopped what he was doing, came behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me around and kissed me on the lips.

"Ana, I will always be here for you. No matter what we go through together, I will always be here. Remember, I said in good times and bad times." He said then kissed me again. We stayed there for a bit until our phone rang.

"Spencer, stop I have to answer the phone." Spencer mumbled as I went to the phone, "Reid residence." I said.

"Arianna, this is Derek, Penelope has gone into labor. We just arrived at the hospital. The doctor said that its going slowly, but I thought I should call you and let you know." Derek said.

This is great; Penelope was going to have her baby girl. "Alright, we'll get over there as soon as we can. Have you called the rest of the team?" I asked.

"Yeah, they are all on their way." He said.

"Well congrats daddy." I said as I hung up. Then I turned to Spencer, "Penelope has gone into labor. He said the labor is going a bit slow. The doctors don't think she'll give birth for a couple of hours." I said.

Spencer smiled, "Well, Noah should be getting up soon, so we should leave when that happens." He said

"Alright I will go up, and pack a baby bag, why don't you pack some bottles, and some snacks. It will probably be a long night, and I don't want Noah eating junk food that's at that hospital."

He just laughed as I went up the back staircases that was in the kitchen, and went to Noah's room. Noah was still sleeping so I quietly went into the closet, and grabbed a diaper bag. I packed a lot of diapers, a spit up blanket, a change of clothes, and I would put some toys in there when we got downstairs.

Then I went into his dresser, grabbed a pair of tan cargo shorts, a green polo, and some socks. After I grabbed that I laid them on the changing table, and we over to the crib. I reached down and picked up Noah. He woke up but I could tell he was still tired.

I sat him on the changing table, and took off his pajamas. I slid on his cargo shorts, polo and put on his socks and decided against the sneakers for now. Then I reached over and grabbed a pacifier which I put in his mouth. I grabbed two more and put them in the bag.

When I picked him up, he laid his head on my shoulder, and was half asleep. I carried him downstairs, and Spencer was finishing getting the food ready. He had baby food in jars, some spoons, juice, bottles of milk, and some cheerios. I handed him the diaper bag, and he placed all the food in the bag. I grabbed the car keys and my purse and went into the garage.

We had the car seat in the Escalade, so I went to the driver's seat and placed Noah in his car seat, with his blanket. He fell asleep fast, and Spencer came out of the house. I decided that he would drive, so I went to the passenger seat.

Soon we got to the hospital, and the nurse guided us to the waiting room. JJ, Will, Emily, Hotch and Rossi were sitting down in the chairs while Emma, Megan, Henry, Jack, and Henry all played with the toys. I went and sat down next to the girls and they finally got to meet Noah who was still sleeping.

We were planning on having everyone come over tomorrow afternoon to meet him, but Penelope had gone into labor.

"He's so cute." Emily said. She said next to me, and Noah was finally starting to wake up.

"He is, I love him so much." I said. It was true; I love Noah as if I gave birth to him.

Then the door opened and Derek came out. "How's Penelope?" Hotch asked.

"It's going slow, but the doctor doesn't think it will be too long. I thought I should come out here and tell you all how it's going." He said.

"Thanks for doing that, but you should go back to Penelope, I'm sure she needs you right now." I said.

Derek just nodded and went back to Penelope. We waited for another hour, before Emily said, "Guys, my water just broke." We all looked at her, and right below her was a puddle of water.

"Emily, you're going into labor!" JJ screamed. Then it was chaos. Nurses were coming to bring her to a room, and we were all so excited. With all the commotion, JJ went into labor. So then they had to get another room ready, and everything went by very fast. Spencer and I told them that we would watch the kids for them.

After about another hour, Noah was up and ready to play, so I sat him down on the floor, and Spencer and I played with the children. Finally Derek finally came out, "Where is everyone?" He asked when he saw that it was just Megan, Emma, Henry, Jack, Ryan, Noah, me, Spencer, and Rossi waiting.

"Well Emily went into labor and the excitement caused JJ to go into labor. So everyone is in labor. How's Penelope?" I asked.

"She gave birth to a boy." He said. I got up and hugged him.

"I thought it was a girl?" I asked.

"The doctors were wrong. I have a son." He said.

"Can we go see her?" Spencer asked.

"Of course, follow me." He said.

Rossi instead of coming with us went to the nurse's station. We didn't know what he was doing, but he seemed determined. Spencer picked up Noah, and grabbed Emma's hand, and I picked up Megan and grabbed Ryan's hand, and Jack and Henry followed us as we went to Penelope's room.

When we got in there, Penelope was sitting on the bed with a baby boy sitting in her arms. She was lying in the bed and was smiling down at her baby.

Everyone 'awed', and she looked up and smiled. "What's his name?" Emma asked.

"At first we were thinking of Elizabeth, but we don't really think that fits with this baby, so we decided that we would name him Jonah, after little Jonah Reid who didn't get to live. If it's alright with you of course?" Penelope said looking at me.

I looked over at Spencer and then said, "Of course that would be alright, thank you." I said, as tears started to form in my eyes.

Just then Rossi came in. "Sorry, I went to JJ and Emily's room to tell them that we are in here." He said. "Aw, he's adorable."

"How are they doing?" I asked.

"Doctor said it will only be a few more minutes with Emily, and they think another hour for JJ." He said.

"Ana, we were wondering if you and Spencer would be Jonah's godparents." Derek said.

"We would love to." Spencer said.

Then a nurse came in. "Mrs. Morgan, we are going to move you now." She said.

"Why are you moving her?" Derek asked.

"We have got a request from a Mr. Hotch that we were to move you to the triple." She said, as she got Penelope ready to move.

I grabbed Emma who was on the bed, and Megan. We walked with them to Emily's room. When we got in there, Jack and Ryan ran towards Hotch. Hotch picked up Ryan and placed him at the end of the bed, and he hugged Jack. Then they moved Penelope via wheelchair and they got her all comfy in the bed by the window.

Emily was holding her baby girl, and kissed Ryan's head. "Pen, I thought you were having a girl?" She asked once we were all alone. I was sitting in a chair between Penelope and Emily, and Noah was sleeping in my lap. Emma and Megan were on Penelope's bed, and Jack had climbed up on Emily's bed as well.

"The doctor's were wrong. I see the doctor's were right about you though. Your daughter is beautiful." Penelope said.

"Wanna hold her?" Emily asked.

"Okay." Penelope said and we all helped with switching the babies. "What did you name her?" She asked.

"We decided on Savannah Rose." Emily said. "What did you name your boy?"

Penelope looked up from Savannah and looked over at Emily, "Well we thought he was going to be a she so we hadn't thought of any boy names, so Derek and I were talking and we decided that we wanted Spencer and Arianna to be the godparents, so after asking them, we decided to name him Jonah Aaron Morgan." Penelope said.

"Aw, it fits him so perfectly." Emily said.

We talked for a bit, and we all held Savannah and Jonah, and finally JJ came in the doors with a blue bundle in her arms.

"MOMMY!" Emma and Megan squealed.

The two girls scrambled off the bed and ran to Will who was standing and helping JJ into the bed near the door.

"Hi my precious." She said once she was all settled. Will placed the girls on the bed one at a time and then motioned for Henry to come over.

"Is that our new bother?" Megan asked.

We all laughed, "Yes sweetie, everyone I want you to meet Liam James." She said.

"He's so small." Emma said. We all smiled because the two of them were adorable.

"You were once this small too, you know." JJ said. "What are you babies names?" She asked.

"We decided that we would name our boy Jonah Aaron." Penelope said.

"And we decided on Savannah Rose." Emily said.

We stayed there for hours and soon we needed to go.

A year has passed, and every child was growing up. Henry who was now about 6 was going to start 1st grade, Emma and Megan celebrated their 4th birthday just last month. Jack was now 8, and was starting 3rd grade. Ryan was now 3 years old; Noah had turned 2 years old, 2 months ago. Last week, we celebrated Savannah, Jonah, and Liam's 1st birthday.

By then we had all returned to work, but we all at least one person staying at our houses to watch the children when we went away. Penelope always stayed so she would watch Noah for us. Sometimes I would stay behind depending on the case. Hotch and Emily had Hotch's mom living with them so she always watched the kids. Then Will was a stay home dad so JJ never had to worry about that.

"Spence?" I called out. Spencer had just come home from a case, and was lying in bed with Noah, reading him a story. I was in the bathroom with pregnancy tests.

"Yeah?" He called back. I left the bathroom and saw that Noah had fallen asleep in Spencer's arms.

"Here I'll put him back to bed." I said. I picked up the sleeping Noah and carried him down the hall to his room. We had changed him to a toddler bed two months ago, and he seemed to really like it. I pulled back the covers and sat him down, then pulled up the comforter. As always I kissed him on the head, turned off the lights, and closed the door.

When I got back to our room, Spencer was ready some book. "Spencer?" I asked. He looked up from his book.

"Yeah?" He asked.

I climbed into bed and cuddled into him. Then I looked up. "I'm pregnant." I said.

"Are you sure?" He asked. We hadn't been trying for a baby at all. I was scared out of my mind to have a baby, I mean I had lost my first one; I didn't want to lose another.

"Yeah, I took 4 pregnancy tests; they're in the bathroom if you want to see." I said.

Spencer just sat his book down and kissed me so passionately. Then he slowly took off my nightgown, leaving me naked. I pulled down his pajama pants, and he took off his shirt. When it comes to sex, I can never really explain it. It's just so, wonderful. When we were done, I lay against his chest, but we quickly got dressed in case Noah decided to come in at any time.

"Come Arianna push, you can do it sweetie." Spencer urged me on. It's been 3 years since we had our first baby boy Ethan Christopher, then a year later we had a baby girl Madelyne Abigail Reid. Noah is now 5 years old, and loves playing with Madelyne and Ethan. Spencer and I always have the team over with their children.

In the past years Emily and Hotch had one last baby, Matthew William who was now 2 and loved life. Jack was now 11 and was turning into a boy every day. Ryan was 6 and he was just so excitable, Savannah was 4 and she was the cutest little thing ever. Penelope and Derek had another boy Joshua Daniel who was about 2 now and Penelope was expecting her next child in about 7 months. Jonah was now 4 years old, and he loved to come over and swim in our pool, and run around. JJ had stopped having kids after Liam, who was about 4 and was really close with Jonah. Emma and Megan were 7 years old, and they always dress the same, and were really girlie girls. Henry was now 9 and he was close with Jack, and was very protective of Emma and Megan.

Noah was now about 5 years old, and he loved spending time with Savannah. Emily and I always joked around about how wonderful it would be if they got married some day. Noah loved music so much, and we already got him into piano lessons, and when he's older we will probably get him into the symphony. Ethan is about 2 and was best friends with Josh. Penelope and I always set up play dates all the time. Madelyne is actually only 11 months younger than Ethan. She was an accident, Spencer and I weren't trying for a baby, but I ended up pregnant, and I love her. She's my little girl and I spoil her, and so does Spencer. Right now I'm in labor with my fourth child, and this was the worst labor I have ever been in.

"Spencer, I swear I am going to chop off those balls of yours after this!" I screamed, "You are a bastard who put me in this position." I grunted between my breaths. He quickly got red, and kept urging me on.

"You're doing wonderful Arianna, one more push and you'll have your new baby." Dr. Pruitt said. I dug in and then it was like instant, I felt the baby leave me then I heard the cries of my new baby.

"Congratulations, you have a boy." She said, as I collapse back into my bed. Spencer kissed my forehead, as the doctor set my baby boy in my arms.

"Sorry for what I said before." I said to Spencer looking up at him. He looked down at me smiling.

"That's alright, you were in pain. I love you." He said kissing me.

I smiled up at him, "I love you too." I said when we broke the kiss.

"What do you want to name him?" Spencer asked me as I handed him our new baby.

I laid there thinking, "How about Anthony Carter Reid?"

"It's perfect." Reid said. After a few minutes, my parents came in with Noah, Ethan, Madelyne and my brothers. They stayed, but then they all had to go catch their flight back to New York or Washington D.C. All my brothers were in politics, and my eldest brother, Carson, was running for president.

Spencer picked up Ethan and placed him on the bed. Noah climbed up as well, as Spencer picked up Madelyne and sat with her in a chair next to my bed. After my family left, my other family arrived. I considered the team to be my family. Hotch came in with Emily, Matthew, Savannah, Jack and Ryan. Following them was JJ, Henry, Emma, Megan, Liam, Will, Rossi, Derek, Penelope, Jonah, and Daniel. That means I had 20 people in my room. It was a very crowded room. Spencer and I decided that we wanted Penelope and Derek to be Anthony's godparents.

Spencer and I were Emma, Megan's, Jonah, Savannah, Daniel, and Matthew's godparents. Hotch and Emily is Ethan's godparents, JJ was Madelyne's godmother, and Rossi was Noah's. We decided that it would be right if Penelope and Derek became Anthony's since we were some of their children's godparents.

After an hour, everyone started to leave. It was getting late and everyone was getting tired. After everyone left, that left Spencer, the kids and me still there. I was now holding a sleeping Anthony in my arms, and he was just precious.

"Spence, why don't you take them home? They look very tired, and they'll be all hyped up tomorrow when we come home." I said. Looking around the room, all of the kids fell asleep.

"Sweetie, they don't want to leave, and I promised them that when they went home, mommy and new baby would be joining them." Spencer said with a sly smile.

I smiled, and a nurse came in because it was time for Anthony to go back to the baby nursery. Spencer sat the sleeping Madelyne next to me as he got up and woke up Noah. He then guided a tired Noah to the couch were he fell right back to sleep. I handed Spencer an extra pillow and blanket, and he sat put the blanket over Noah and put the pillow under his head.

Then he picked up Madelyne again, and I reached down and pulled Ethan up to me. I got him underneath the covers, and Ethan slept with me. Spencer sat back down on the rocking chair with Madelyne. I looked around at my sleeping children and husband and I knew that I was truly blessed. To think that I was only 30 years old, I quickly fell into sleep.

"Spencer, can you please get that for me?" I called out. The phone was ringing; I was trying to finish all the preparations for the BBQ that we were hosting at our house. The whole team was coming over with their children. It was a beautiful summer day and we all got 3 weeks off. Noah was running around the house all hyped up. Ethan was playing peek-a-boo with Madelyne and was squealing so much. Anthony was the only child not making any noise. He was now a year old, and I was getting worried about him.

He was very delayed with his speaking. Ethan, Noah, and Madelyne all knew how to speak at his age. Anthony always distant himself from everyone else and he would never make eye contact. He would always repeat a phrase multiple times, and loved to flap his hands. Spencer and I had him checked out, the other day, and we were just waiting for his tests results to come in.

"Hello?" Spencer asked. "Alright…5 minutes?...Okay, see you then." He said then he hung up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked.

"It was Emily, they are running a few minutes behind, and they'll be here in about 5 minutes." He said, as he grabbed a cookie from the plate I had out. I was late to swat his hand away.

"Could you be useful, and get the children dressed in their bathing suits now?" I asked. "Except Anthony, I don't want him swimming." I said, as I took a dishcloth and started to wipe down the counters.

Spencer started to say something but I silenced him with a look. "Alright kids, come on. Let's go get changed into our bathing suits." With that Noah ran up the stairs probably to his room. Ethan got up, when Spencer went over to the living room, and picked up Mady.

Spencer and Ethan walked up the staircases, as the doorbell rang. I sat the dishtowel down and walked over to the front door. Standing there was JJ, Will, Henry, Emma, Megan, and Liam.

"Hey there, come on in." I said as I opened the door. Then Noah came flying down the stairs. "Noah James Reid, will you settle down?" I scolded. Hearing his full name, he stopped running around and came to my side.

"Hey Ana, how are you?" JJ asked. They took off their shoes and we walked to the kitchen. Henry, Emma, Megan, and Liam were all dressed in their bathing suits. I didn't want them all in the pool until after everyone got here.

"Good, a bit tired, but what can you says?" I said. "Would you like something to drink?" I asked.

"Um, a Diet Coke for me." Will said.

"Make that two." JJ said. "Hey kids, do you want anything to drink?" She called out to the kids who were in the living room. "And some juice." She said. When I got all the drinks out, the door opened and in came the Morgan family with Rossi. Jonah ran ahead to the living room and started playing with Liam. Derek came in with Penelope who was holding their new baby girl Jillian, and Josh was holding onto Derek's hand. Finally Spencer came down with Mady and Ethan. They too ran into the living room where they played with the other children. Then the front door opened, and in ran Matt, Savannah, and Ryan with Jack, Hotch and Emily walking in.

We got everyone drinks then I picked up Anthony, and we all directed the kids to the backyard. I had set out towels, and the pools toys earlier with the help of Ethan, Noah, and Mady. The guys went to the grill where they were going over on how to start it up. The girls and I went over to the lounge chairs and got ourselves comfortable. We were all wearing our bathing suits so this way we can get a tan.

Jack and Henry went straight for the diving board and they were jumping off it. I placed Anthony in this little bouncer that he still loves. Emma and Megan jumped in from the side at the deep end at the same time. Ryan went behind Jack and Henry and jumped off the diving board. About 2 years ago, we enrolled Noah, Jonah, Liam and Savannah in a swimming class together. They didn't feel comfortable jumping off the diving board, so they used the steps and they played together in the shallow end. Matt, Josh and Ethan, had just started their swim class, but they still needed their floaties. So they stood in front of us as we blew up their floaties. Madelyne loved water but didn't know how to swim so she needed floaties as well, and thankfully, JJ helped blow up her floaties.

The cutest thing was when Josh waited for Madelyne to get her floaties blown up. Then he grabbed her hand and led her to the steps and helped her into the pool. Once all the kids where in the pool, all the men, minus Rossi, who didn't like swimming, got in to play with the kids.

"So this is interesting." I said out loud.

"What is?" JJ asked me.

"Well Emily and I are always joking about how Noah and Savannah might get married some day." I said nodding at them. Noah and Savannah was by themselves playing and splashing each other. "Now wouldn't it even more interesting if it was the same with Madelyne and Josh?" I asked looking at my daughter and how Josh was teaching her how to swim with floaties on.

"Blue sky." Anthony said. We all snapped out of our thoughts and looked at him. He was flapping his hands while repeating 'Blue Sky' over and over again.

"How did the doctor appointment go Anna?" Emily asked me.

I thought back to yesterday when Anthony was at the hospital for a couple of hours getting a bunch of different tests done. "It was long; we are supposed to get the results tomorrow." I said.

We talked for awhile and soon Rossi said that the burgers and hot dogs were ready. Everyone got out of the pool, and we helped them all dry off. Outside, we had the kids sit at their own picnic table, while us adults sat at the patio furniture. Half way through the meal the phone rang. Spencer got up to get it. A few minutes later he came back out.

"Who was it Spence?" I asked. He had a distant look on his face.

"It was the doctor's they have Anthony's results back." He said looking straight at Anthony.

"Already, they said they won't be in till tomorrow…" I babbled on. "Spence, is Anthony all right?" I asked when Spencer didn't move. Everyone got really quiet.

"No, the doctor said we need to bring Anthony in immediately." He said.

"Well we can't go right now. We have everyone over." I said, and looked around at everyone/

Then it was Emily who spoke up, "You guys take Anthony. Aaron and I will stay with the kids, and if it gets late, Hotch can take the kids home while I stay here with Noah, Ethan and Madelyne." She said.

"Yeah and I'll stay with Emily, and help her clean up." JJ said, and Penelope nodded.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes, now go get Anthony to the doctor." Penelope ordered. I picked Anthony over and brought him into the house. I carried him up the staircases to his nursery. There I changed him into cargo shorts, and a t-shirt. I quickly packed a diaper bag, and then grabbed Anthony and the bag, and brought him into my room. Quickly I changed into shorts and a polo. When I got downstairs, I saw that Spencer put his shirt back on, and he was saying goodbye to the kids.

When he got back in we got into the car, and drove to the doctors as fast as we could so we could find out what was wrong with my baby.

**Hey everyone, that was a really long chapter. 10 total pages. Anyway I really hope that I get a bunch of reviews. I see that I have a lot of viewers, but I don't have a lot of reviews. **

**PRESS THAT DAMN GREEN BUTTON**

**And you will be rewarded **


End file.
